Laws of Love
by revjo
Summary: The Ministry enacts a Marriage Law after the end of the war.  This is the story of how the brightest witch of her age fights back.
1. Chapter 1

The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**AN: Just reposting this story- no new chapters. Had a power fluctuation while I was editing and it went wonky on me.**

Chapter One

Although it was barely into a new year, it was a day to be remembered. A day to be forever marked in the minds of the students of Hogwarts as the day that Hermione Granger; Gryffindor, Head Girl, know-it-all, and erstwhile War-Heroine, had been stricken speechless. Regardless of the fact that her silent state was short-lived, only lasting a minute… but still… speechless.

With a shake of her head, sending her riotous curls into a frenzied halo, Hermione jerkily stood from her seat and walked toward the Head Table, where the Headmistress and staff of the venerable school sat muttering amongst themselves about the very thing that had disturbed the hard-to-frazzle Hermione.

"Professor McGonagall? Would you happen to have a full transcript of this… this… excretal piece of legislation?" the Head Girl asked, high color flooding her cheeks.

"Miss Granger! Language, please. I understand you are upset, but you must calm yourself. Others will be looking to you at this time. Yes, I was sent a full copy of the law. I will make a copy for you and give it to you at dinner," the stern matron said, waving her hand in dismissal.

Hermione glared at the table for a moment before turning on her heel and returning to the Gryffindor table. Without stopping, she grabbed her bag and stalked off towards the doors. Her best friends, Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, immediately rose from the table and followed in pursuit.

"Hermione! Where are you going?" demanded the Boy-Who-Lived-Yet-Again.

"The library! Where else, Harry!" came the low growl.

"Are you going to look up the law? The library may be good, but I don't think they'd have it in just yet," said Ginny, in an amused tone.

"No… I'll read the law later. Right now I'm going to look up non-extradition treaties!"

The two Weasleys exchanged confused looks, not ever hearing the term before. Harry stopped short and gaped at the receding figure of the furious brunette. Ron turned to Harry, "What does that mean?"

"It means that 'Mione is going to look for another country to move to if she can't get out of this…" he replied, still stunned.

"She'll move to another country. You could do that?" came a quiet voice from the Ravenclaw table.

"Non-extradition means that if you break a law in one country, you move to another one that won't enforce the law or make you leave," came Harry's soft reply. A few girls from the tables, barring the Slytherin one, got up and pushed past the trio of Gryffindors to follow the rapidly-moving Head Girl.

"They're all seventh year muggleborns…" Ginny said in a whisper.

Harry shot a look back to the Head table over his shoulder. He caught the black look on the Headmistress' face and snapped back around. Grabbing the arms of his redheaded friends, he pulled them out of the Great Hall. The three friends missed the flash of glee then later flash of consternation that went across a pair of stormy silver eyes.

"McGonagall looks fit to be tied! I hope none of this comes back to hurt 'Mione."

"Harry.. I don't think she could be hurt any worse at this point," Ginny said sadly.

"Honestly, I don't get why she's so bothered by this. So, she'll just get married before we graduate instead of after!" Ron said, scratching his chin.

Harry glared at his obtuse mate. "Ron… there may still be arranged marriages in the wizarding world.. and maybe getting married at seventeen isn't that big of a deal either… but neither has really been done in the muggle world for at least a hundred years!"

"So?"

"So? Hermione's muggleborn, in case you have forgotten! And so were all those other girls that just got up and left for the library. You think they, or their families, are going to be keen on being forced to marry, and marry so young, especially when both those things are severely frowned upon in the world they grew up in?" Harry asked in amazement of his friend's thickness.

"Ah!" Ron exclaimed, the situation finally dawning on him. "I do sometimes forget that you and Hermione grew up muggle. Is it really looked down upon? Arranged marriages and all that? Don't see why… I mean, my parents were arranged to get married right out of Hogwarts. Ink wasn't even dry on their diplomas and look at how they are! How can that be bad?"

"It's not 'bad', but it's looked down on because individual freedom carries a lot of importance in the muggle world, I guess. Women can marry whoever they want to when they're of-age, but most wait until they're done with university or they're more financially stable.. that's if they get married at all. These days, more and more women choose not to. And forcing someone to do something is illegal, more often than not. A law like this would never get passed in the muggle world because it would be seen as taking away someone's rights."

"Our parents said they'd never set up an arranged marriage for us, but a lot of families still do it," Ginny said. "Its just the way its always been. I don't think that whoever wrote the law took the muggle point of view into consideration."

"And that's why this whole thing might very well blow up in their faces if not handled carefully. You think all those parents aren't going to cause a fuss?"

"Well, enough gabbering on… let's go find 'Mione and see how she's holding up!" Ron said as he continued on toward the Hogwarts library.

They found Hermione surrounded by the other muggleborn girls in the History section of the huge library. The Head Girl was taking book after book off the shelves, scanning them quickly, then handing them off to another girl with instructions to read a section more thoroughly.

"Any luck, 'Mione?" came the soft question from her bespectacled best friend.

"So far, according to precedents and what is generally followed whenever the Ministry passes a civil law, France, Spain, America, and Italy appear to take on a stance of non-enforcement and non-extradition. They only extradite for criminal matters. I'll have to read the law thoroughly to see if there are any criminal charges for non-compliance. In that case, the only real resort would be Switzerland. They don't extradite for anything; although, due to the nature of the law, America might not extradite either, if someone requesting amnesty pleads their case."

"Okay… I got 'Switzerland was good', out of that…" Ron mumbled.

"Well, I think that's all I'm going to find out for now, until I read the whole transcript of the law. Merlin!," she yelled, slamming a book down on the table; an action that shocked everyone that knew of the Head Girl's love of books. Even Madam Pince looked beyond stunned. "I can't believe that ruddy Ministry would even think of passing a law like this! It's bloody archaic and discriminatory beyond belief!" she shrieked, and was answered with furious nodding from the girls surrounding her.

"We were talking on the way here," Ginny said, indicating Ron, Harry, and herself, "and we think that the Ministry may not really know what they're doing in this case."

"Obviously!" came the harsh bark.

"We meant it in more of a… cultural gap, kind of way," Harry said.

"Yeah, what he said," Ron piped in, earning a glare from Hermione. "We mean that getting married at seventeen and having it all be arranged is just the way a lot of families do things in the wizarding world. The Ministry may not really realize that muggles don't do it that way anymore," he offered sheepishly.

Hermione calmed slightly as she took this into consideration, but shook her head once more. "Be that as it may, it still doesn't excuse the fact that the only people this law directly affects are muggleborn women! Not any purebloods, or halfboods… or even muggleborn men… just muggleborn women! The narrow focus of the law is the very definition of being discriminatory! It's unjust! And it is beyond disgusting! Marrying us off to the highest bidder and turning us into breeding stock!" she screeched, losing her composure and beginning to hyperventilate.

"Hermione!" Harry said, as he ran to her side and helped her sit down. He wrapped his arms around his friend and began to gently rock her back and forth as she broke into loud sobs. The other muggleborns looked as if they were about to break down as well.

"'Mione.. it will be alright. You'll look for a way out of this and we'll help you. We'll all help you. Merlin, I'll even cash in on my twice-damned 'Boy-Who-Lived' status and beat down the Ministry's door!"

"It's just so unfair, Harry," came the broken whisper from Hermione. "One of the reasons why we fought Voldemort was so that blood wouldn't make a damned difference anymore… so muggleborns would have the same rights as everyone else…so that everyone could go on and just live their lives. And now this? Can't we ever just have a normal year?"

"Where would be the fun in that?" Harry asked dryly, causing Hermione to sniffle and laugh softly.

"Thank you, Harry… now, I think I'll go to my rooms and write to my parents. See if there is anything they can think of. You all should write your parents and let them know about this ridiculous law. As soon as I find out more, I'll let you all know… or, we could just plan to meet again here after dinner in two days. I'll have been over the law by then… is that alright with everyone?" Receiving consenting nods, Hermione let her friends help her to the Head Girl's common room. She unceremoniously plopped down on a couch and let her face fall into her hands.

Ginny had gone to the small kitchenette off of the common room to make everyone some tea and grab some snacks. Tea helped everything.

"It won't be too bad, 'Mione," Ron said around a couple of biscuits he had shoved into his mouth. "Either me or one of my brothers will petition for you."

"That's not the point, Ronald," came the seething reply. "There shouldn't be any petitions! No one should be forced to marry… this law shouldn't exist!"

"Anyways, Ron, don't you think that Katie, Penelope, and…oh,yeah, 'Lav Lav' might get upset if you, George, or Percy petition for Hermione?" Ginny snapped, rolling her eyes. "Not to mention that you won't get Charlie to leave his dragons for anything."

"I still don't see the big deal. What's wrong with marriage? Don't all girls want to get married?" Ron asked. There was a moment of dead silence before he got pummeled on both sides by two pillow-wielding, angry young women.

"You asked for that, mate," Harry said, getting out of the way.

"There's nothing wrong with marriage, you daft git! I wouldn't mind being married some day… after I graduate… after university… when I'm older and have a career… and, I don't know… when its my own bloody choice to!" Hermione yelled, punctuating her rant with a pillow blow.

She dropped the feather-filled bludger and sank back onto the couch, completely exhausted. "I don't know what I'm going to do if I can't get out of this, guys," she muttered.

"Like I said, everything will work out. Might take a while to get there, seeing how blind the Ministry can be at times… but it will get there. You're not going to tackle this thing on, alone, you know. We'll all be there with you, every step of the way. You've never left my side, and I'm not going to leave yours," Harry said earnestly, taking Hermione's small hand in his.

"Me too," Ginny said, throwing an arm around the Head Girl's shoulders.

"Why don't you just marry Harry, then?"

Three glares fixed on the rumpled redhead. "Oh.. this one is all mine," mumbled Ginny, who promptly sent a bat-bogey hex at her brother. He ran screaming from the common room. "Honestly.. he must have been dropped on his head when he was a baby.. it's the only excuse!"

Turning to look at her friend, Ginny said softly, "Why don't you go take a bath and a nap, 'Mione. We'll come back and wake you up for dinner."

"Alright," came the mumbled reply. "It's a good thing it's a Saturday. If I missed classes on top of everything else…" Harry just chuckled, feeling slightly better that his friend had regained a bit of herself. Harry and Ginny then watched Hermione drag herself off to her bathroom before taking their leave.

"Merlin.. this is so messed up…" Harry said sadly.

"My parents will probably be jumping to help out, as long as we make it clear to mum that Hermione won't be marrying any of my brothers," Ginny said with a small smile.

"Yeah.. your dad's and Shacklebolt's connections with the Ministry will probably help in some way. Until we get a full copy of the law, I don't know how we can begin to attack it though. All those girls might just have to get married or end up leaving the country."

"Hermione will figure that part out, I have no doubt. She's not the brightest witch of the age for nothing!"

"If Dumbledore were alive this stupid law would never have passed!" Harry said, emphasizing his point with a smack to the wall with an open hand.

"You don't know that," Ginny said softly. "He was kind of stuffy and old-fashioned in a lot of ways, and if he thought it was for the 'greater good' in the end, he probably would have gone along with it."

Harry stopped for a moment and shook his head. "You're probably right, Ginny. Dumbledore would often forget who got trampled or left behind in the quest for the 'greater good'."

A few hours later, Harry and Ginny escorted Hermione from her rooms to the Great Hall for dinner. Although she had taken a nap, it did not prove restful for Hermione at all. Dark circles were evident under her eyes, but they still flashed with determination. She sat in her usual spot and fixed her gaze upon the Heads' table. Not taking anything to eat, Hermione stared at the Headmistress for some minutes, before a pale hand beckoned her forward. The brusqueness of the gesture was matched by the annoyed glint in McGonagall's eyes.

"No need to stare, Miss Granger," she snapped at the Head Girl who was normally her favorite student, "I said that I would give you a copy." She handed a small bundle of parchment to Hermione who then turned and left the Great Hall.

"She's not going to eat?" Ron asked in amazement.

"I say she's got quite enough on her mind right now," Harry said. Turning to Ginny, he whispered, "We should stop by the kitchens and nick something for her."

Hermione made her way back the Head Girl dorm, her cloak billowing behind her in a way reminiscent of her former Potions Master, Professor Snape. The dark look on her face would have reminded anyone looking of Snape as well. She barked out the password to the portrait guarding her chambers and slammed the door behind her, causing the painted denizen to screech out as she was jolted out of her chair. Hermione paid no attention; her entire focus was on the bundle in her hand. She sat down on a couch, threw the parchment on the coffee table in front of her, and took out her wand, several pieces of blank parchment, and a quill and ink. Creating a copy of the law transcript, she bundled it up and attached a quick note to her parents, before sending it off to them with an owl. Then she settled in to read the law in its entirety.

After going through it several times, she screamed her frustration to the room; her cries resounding off the stone walls.

"'Mione? Are you alright?" came the soft call from the opened portrait-door.

"No... not really," came the muffled reply as the Head Girl covered her face with her hands.

Harry and Ginny entered the room with a pitcher of pumpkin juice and a tray of sandwiches. "We brought you something to eat. You left without any dinner," Harry said softly as he places the items on the coffee table and took a seat next to Hermione. "So... what did you find?"

"Oh Harry.. Its... Merlin, its going to be impossible to get out of for most girls... And if we don't comply, they'll send us to Azkaban until we do!"

"That bad?" Ginny asked, paling slightly.

"I read it several times... when the damned law goes into effect October first, which is barely two weeks away, any of-age, British, muggleborn witch petitioned will have thirty days to accept a petition, another two months after that to get married, then have one child within the first two years, or two kids within five. If she doesn't accept a petition, the Ministry will do it for her, and if she still declines, she will be imprisoned until she does. This basically means that anyone who declines will be criminally charged, so at this point, the only place a muggleborn witch can go is Switzerland. I'm going to write to the American Ministry and see if they'll accept witches seeking amnesty for this law. Considering American legal history, there's a good chance that they will as this law violates their civil rights. I just wish that there was another place to go for these girls… either place will be too far for their families to go easily. And I don't think they can just leave the wizarding world and go back to being a muggle, either. The Ministry would probably look at the Hogwart's enrollment records, then send Aurors to the witches' homes to get them."

Harry looked like he was about to explode, before finally calming when he felt Ginny's gentle touch on his arm. "Too bad France extradites on criminal charges; it would be the best place to go as it's the closest," Harry said after he finally regained control.

"I've sent a copy to my parents as well… hopefully they can find something that I've missed or another loophole. Here, could you help me make more copies of this? I should give a copy to each girl this will affect."

The friends sat in silence as they made numerous copies of the law for Hermione to hand out at the meeting scheduled for after dinner the next day. The Head Girl also wrote out a basic outline of the law, noting the points without the legal verbiage, so that the other girls and their families would understand it easier.

The friends stayed up through the night, talking and comforting one another. Shortly before curfew, a sheepish and apologetic Ron knocked on the Head Girl's door and was let in. "I'm sorry, 'Mione… I guess I just had a hard time looking at it from your point of view. I'll help you out in any way you need."

Hermione just hugged him and went back to staring at the flames in the fireplace. Luckily, Ron had brought Harry's invisibility cloak so the friends could return to Gryffindor tower without getting caught being out after curfew. They left a sleeping Hermione around one in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

1The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**AN-This story came about after reading several Marriage Law fics. For the most part, I enjoy them. They're a little overdone these days, but fun nonetheless. Still, whenever I would read a new ML story, there was always this little niggling at the back of my mind that made me think, "Well, why the heck didn't anyone just do **_**this**_** instead of go along with it!" For any law or policy that is mentioned: I do not know British law, my focus is across the pond, so I have taken artistic license.**

Sunday dawned and a quiet quartet made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. The Gryffindor table appeared to be almost over capacity, as the muggleborn girls affected by the law, of all houses, were congregated near the end. Hermione cast her gaze over the lot and dug the bundles of parchment out of her bag. Ginny helped her hand them out to all the girls. Hermione gave them a half-hearted smile and asked that they read the law themselves and make a copy to send to their parents, then reminded them to meet her in the library after dinner the next day. Several of the girls paled as they read the outline Hermione wrote, before getting up and moving to their own tables. Stifled sobs were heard throughout the Great Hall that morning, causing the Headmistress' gaze to further blacken as it turned on the Head Girl. Professor McGonagall became further incensed when the mail owls descended upon her, nearly covering the Head table in letters from concerned parents.

""Mione, maybe you should tone things down a bit, at least publicly. You don't want to make McGonagall mad at you… she's probably the best ally you could have at the school!" Harry said in a heated whisper.

"I understand that she's probably in a difficult place right now, and is expecting me to put on a show because of my Head status… but if she thinks that I'm going to act in any way other than righteously incensed, or to do anything but try to find a way to get out of this stupid law, then maybe she was hit on the head too hard during the final battle!"

Hermione's rant was interrupted by an owl that dropped a large envelope on her plate. Recognizing it as being from her parents, she ripped it open immediately and started to read the lengthy missive. Harry and Ginny watched the many emotions flash across their friend's face, noting confusion, anger, slight relief, and determination.

"Well?" Ginny asked when Hermione refolded the letter. Ron was silent as he was busy eating, but his attention was on his curly-haired best friend.

"It seems I did miss something, although… it still isn't that great of a solution," she muttered. When she noticed her friends waiting for her to continue, she explained, "My parents seem to think that if the girls affected by the law got married before October first, in a civil, muggle ceremony, then not only would they be exempt, but it would also allow them to divorce whenever they wanted to, to either marry their real choice or wait until the law gets overturned."

"Divorced? But that's just not done!" Ron exclaimed.

"Divorce is common in the muggle world these days, and since the Ministry basically has to accept muggle marriages as valid, it would be a solution for some girls," Harry said thoughtfully.

Hermione nodded, and said, "Seventeen isn't legal age in England, but they won't have any problems getting married at Gretna Green, and that isn't even that far away. Any couples getting married could go that Hogsmeade weekend right before October first."

"So how are the girls going to find someone to marry in two weeks?" Ginny asked.

"They could probably ask some of the muggleborn or half-blooded boys at the school. A lot of them are almost as angry as the girls about the law, especially those that have sisters or young, female relatives," Harry offered. "I think most of the guys would be willing to help out if they think that it would just be a marriage on paper and they can divorce as soon as it's over."

"I'll let the other girls know that and I'll get all of their phone numbers at the meeting; my parents wanted those so they can coordinate things with the other girls' parents. Harry, if you know any boys that would be willing to help out, could you tell them about the meeting?"

"Would you be willing to get married early to get out of the law?" Ginny asked Hermione in a near whisper.

"Absolutely not! If it comes down to it, I'll go to Azkaban," she said with a dead calm.

"'Mione!" exclaimed Harry, causing numerous heads around the Great Hall to turn to the Gryffindor table.

"They won't force me into this, Harry. And think about it, if they send me, the 'Gryffindor Princess of the Golden Trio', to Azkaban for not going along with this hideous law, then maybe it will bring the necessary attention to it to get it overturned!"

"But… yes, Hermione, it's a totally shite law, but still.. you don't have to sacrifice yourself for it!"

"Harry," she said fondly, placing her hand on his, "not all evils come in the form of a snake-faced wizard, but they have to be fought all the same. If not by me, then who else?"

"I won't let you do it, 'Mione. If it comes down to it, either I'll marry you in a civil ceremony or you're going to Switzerland… and don't argue with me on this," he said darkly, shooting a glance at Ginny. The redheaded girl looked like she was going to cry for a moment, before steeling herself and giving a nod. At Ginny's acceptance, Harry's face flooded with love for his girlfriend. Ginny had always known how close Harry and Hermione were; their bond more like close siblings than mere friends. She could not and would not begrudge Harry his desire to help in any way possible, even if it meant marrying Hermione on paper.

"As if I would marry you, Harry James Potter," Hermione said with a glare. "Thank you for the offer, but I refuse to do that to either you or Ginny. I guess if I had to, I'd leave the country…" she said, drifting off. The friends were silent for the rest of the meal; no one aside from Ron being able to stomach more than a few bites. Before Hermione left the Great Hall, she spoke to a few of the muggleborn girls to let them know of the possible civil marriage loophole. Hopefully the information would reach the others, as well as some of the muggleborn boys interested in helping.

Hermione made her way to the library to continue her research. She was surrounded by books about the laws of wizarding Britain and anything on treaties with foreign ministries. She was solely focused on her work; never noticing the silver eyes that watched her from the stacks.

Monday's classes came and went, with nearly every professor having to deal with the near-complete lack of attention from the seventh year muggleborn quarter. The Headmistress had taken to her office, having to field questions from students and parents alike. Even though Minverva McGonagall understood the students' distress over the law, she was slightly resentful of the way the Head Girl had gone about her opposition. The overwrought Headmistress had planned on talking to Hermione, and working out a solution with her in a calm manner; now she was left to deal with the aftermath of Hermione distributing the law to all the muggleborn girls and their parents.

Hermione skipped dinner, and went about setting up a meeting place in the library. Silently bemoaning the fact that the Room of Requirement was destroyed during the battle, she went about casting the necessary privacy and mufflatio charms in a secluded corner, and set up several couches and chairs. It wasn't long before the affected girls began to appear, all twenty-two of them; evidently, they were too nervous to sit through dinner, so left the Great Hall early. A surprising number of boys showed up as well, around fifteen. Hermione noticed that most of them were muggleborns, and that a few half-bloods, and even a couple of boys from pureblood families came as well. When Harry, Ron, and Ginny showed up, Hermione started the meeting.

"Hi everyone, glad you could make it. I've already spelled and warded the area, so we can talk freely without being overheard or disturbing Madam Pince. I see from the number of boys here that Harry has been spreading the word that there may be a loophole in the law. Basically, it is this; if you get married in a muggle, civil ceremony before the law goes into effect on October first, then not only will you be exempt from the law, and its procreative requirements, but you will also be able to get divorced fairly easily when you want to either marry for real, or when this law gets overturned; whichever comes first."

A Ravenclaw boy spoke up, "What is a civil ceremony?"

"Are you a pureblood?" At his nod, Hermione explained, "A civil ceremony in the muggle world is a form of marriage that takes place in front of an official, usually from the government. There doesn't have to be any exchange of vows, or rings. Basically, you and your partner fill out a marriage license, have two witnesses, say 'I do' at the appropriate point, file the completed license, and you're married. There is no consummation clause; in fact, it's better if it isn't consummated because then you could get an annulment instead of a divorce, and they're usually faster and easier. There is no co-habitation clause, and you don't have to have children. In this case, it would just be a piece of paper that states that you're married, but there wouldn't be any real marriage. Both people involved would be able to go about their lives as they did before, and be able to divorce quietly and walk away at the end."

"What if we want to stay married?" the same boy asked.

"Then you stay married. It is legal, but if you want to stay married instead of divorcing, then you can choose to have another ceremony with vows and all the pomp and frills later on."

"So, if we choose to go that route, we'd just be married on paper? It wouldn't be real?" asked a nervous Hufflepuff girl.

"If that's how you choose to perceive it. It would probably be best for those who choose a civil ceremony to take a Vow to have it just be a marriage in name only, until you either divorce… or, who knows, maybe you end up liking each other and want to make a go of it at some point in the future," Harry piped in.

Seeing several girls nodding their heads and some of the anxiousness leave their eyes had Hermione's shoulders loosening.

"Well, this is not something that I look forward to telling my Mom and Dad, but it would still be a lot better than being stuck in a marriage I couldn't get out of, ever, and having a kid before I turn nineteen!" said a muggleborn Gryffindor girl.

"Well, my sister is a third year," spoke up a Hufflepuff boy, "and she's going to be going be eligible for this law in just a few years. I can't even imagine her having to get married and being forced to go through everything… that's why I'm here. I just hope that, if this stupid thing isn't overturned by then, then some bloke would be willing to step up and help her, because my parents won't be able to ship her off to another country. If anyone needs me, I'll go to Gretna Green."

Hermione smiled at the boy, and noticed that most of the other boys seemed to be in agreement. "I'm sure that someone will take you up on that offer. In fact, it would probably be a good idea if those who are thinking about the civil ceremony meet a few times over the next couple of weeks. There's a Hogsmeade weekend right before the law goes into effect, and those that are getting married could Apparate to Gretna Green then. Those that are going to either Switzerland or America.. I received a response from the American Ministry very quickly, they will be granting amnesty for anyone escaping this law… but anyone who will be leaving the country will have to make whatever arrangements you need to make very quickly. You will have until Halloween to leave. On Halloween, the Ministry will force you to choose a petitioner, and if you refuse, they'll choose someone for you. If you still refuse, they'll send you to Azkaban until you do. If you actually do choose a petitioner, you will have to follow through with everything, because it is a magical contract. It is binding, in every way." Hermione spoke the last words firmly, looking around the room to make sure everyone understood. To break a binding magical contract resulted in severe consequences; sometimes death.

"My parents also suggested that everyone send them their phone numbers, so they could coordinate things on the muggle side; especially if people are going to be leaving the country. They could probably all get together to help raise airfare and things like that, if someone can't come up with it on their own."

"We could probably start owling some of the blokes who have graduated in the past few years," Ron blurted out, causing many pairs of eyes to glance at him. "A lot of them may have girlfriends and everything, but the single guys might be willing to step up, especially if this is affecting all muggleborn girls from seventeen to thirty."

Hermione looked stricken for a moment. She was so wrapped up in helping those that were still at school that she barely spared a thought for those who were older, yet still eligible. "Oh Merlin.. we should start sending owls to all of them, too. At least let them know about the loopholes…" she said, wide-eyed.

"Well, couldn't you just make copies of that outline you did? We could use the school owls to send them to everyone," Harry said.

"Alright," Hermione said, collecting herself. "I'm pretty sure that the library here has alumni lists."

"You're not sure if the library has a book?" asked a surprised Hufflepuff, causing many to snicker.

Hermione rolled her eyes and made several more copies of her list. She then asked a few of the girls to find out where alumni lists would be. Like some of the other books in the Hogwarts library, the lists they found updated themselves, so they were able to find the addresses of the muggleborn wizards and witches quite easily. The alumni lists also indicated marital status, making everyone's job much easier. As most of the group from the meeting stayed to help out, their work was done in no time. The only thing left was to get a list of phone numbers compiled, then they made their way to the owlery. The flight of hundreds of school owls was a thing to watch and wonder at. For two in the castle, it was something to scowl at. Professor McGonagall watched from the headmaster's office as the owls departed with a huff, and a pair of silver eyes observed the event from the main doors in consternation.

Hermione made her weary way back to her common room. Plopping on the couch, she kicked her shoes off and rested her head against the cushions.

'How did things come to this? Everything is such a mess!' the young witch mused. Through Arthur Weasley and other Order members employed at the Ministry, Hermione and her friends had heard rumors that the Wizengamut were in closed sessions. No one knew what it meant, but it put most on edge.

Then came the "big reveal" of the other day. Due to the loss of so many in the war, low birth rates among Purebloods, and the division between Purebloods and Muggleborns, the Ministry decided to reinstate an old marriage law.

Originally, it was put into place when a particularly virulent strain of Dragon Pox swept through the wizarding world in the 1300's. It seemed to hit Purebloods particularly hard, and several families were nearly wiped out. The Ministry, in their "wisdom", then allowed Pureblood families to basically purchase, by way of giving a minimal bride price, Muggleborn and Halfblood girls from their families. Unfortunately, most of the Muggleborns' families were ecstatic to receive money, so the girls were shipped off to the men who had "taken the bedeviled girls off their hands".

The girls became no better than broodmares and servants, but as long as the Ministry saw the populations numbers come back up, no one complained about the situation or how the girls were treated.

Now, over six hundred years later, you could bet your last knut that there would be complaining. Although it was true that population numbers were low due to the war, it was nowhere near dire enough to justify forced-procreation, Hermione thought with a snort. There are so many other ways to encourage population growth that don't involve threatening people with Azkaban. And why just Muggleborn girls? Why not everyone? And how did this law ever get reinacted to begin with? Surely there must be some sitting on the Wizengamut that had two brain cells to rub together.

Hermione took out the copy of the law to read through it again.

"Section 2:BON2B(7)(A)- Matrimonial Act of 1328 (Revised)-

This law shall go into full force and effect on 1 October, 1998.

This purpose of this law is to stabilize the wizarding population of England, which is declining due to war, disease, and squib births.

All healthy, fertile, unmarried, English-born witches between the ages of 17 and 30, who have no magical lineage (Muggleborns) are eligible under this law.

Any fertile, unmarried, English-born Pureblood (having patri- and matrilineal magical descent for at least two generations) wizard over the age of 17 may petition an eligible witch for the purpose of marriage.

A witch who receives a petition under this Article will have thirty days (until 11:59 p.m. 31 October, 1998) to accept a petition. Once a petition is accepted, the binding ceremony shall be within sixty (60) days the date of acceptance.

If an eligible witch does not accept a petition within the allotted time, then a petitioner shall be chosen by the Ministry [Department of Wizarding Services (hereinafter "DWS"), Matrimonial Part].

If an eligible witch declines any/all petitions including the DWS's choice, then she shall be remanded to the minimum security wing of Azkaban (term of incarceration is limited to inmate's acceptance of a binding petition).

All marriages under this law shall produce one child within the first two years, or two children within five years. No contraceptive methods are to be used during the first five years of marriage, unless directed by a DWS-certified Healer. If within two years a pregnancy is neither achieved nor successfully carried to term, the parties will be evaluated by a DWS-certified Healer. If infertility or any other reproductive impairment is found, then the marriage may be dissolved, without prejudice, by either party. If there is no cause for the lack of pregnancy, then the parties shall be administered the requisite potions by a DWS-certified Healer and monitored until the witch conceives.

This law shall remain in full force and effect for no less than ten years from the date of enactment, unless otherwise ruled by the Wizengamut.

Hermione threw the parchments into the fire and watched as they went up into smoke, "Much like dreams and hopes for a future," she thought morosely.

"Oh, Crooks…" the young witch said as her large, orange half-kneazle crawled onto her lap, "whatever am I to do? I don't suppose you'd marry me?" she asked the purring mass of fur. Hermione could have sworn her familiar gave her a look reminiscent of her former Potion Master.

"Well, I couldn't marry a man who shed all over the place, so there! I guess we'll just have to go to Switzerland then… good thing I like chocolate."


	3. Chapter 3

1The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed!**

Chapter Three:

"_Dear Father,_

_I am nearly at my wit's end. As I stated before, if there were a way out of the law, Granger would find it. It appears that I was correct. From what I have overheard from other students, she has surmised that if a Muggleborn were married in a civil, Muggle ceremony, before the law goes into affect, then the Muggleborn witch would be considered ineligible. At least, from what I have been able to discern, Granger will not be taking this route; she will more likely move to the continent. She has apparently looked into other countries offering haven from the law._

_Father, I do not know what to do._

_Your loyal son._"

The young man with silver eyes rolled up the missive and attached it to the outstretched leg of an owl. The bird flew into the air and disappeared into the darkening sky.

Draco Malfoy stood on the battlements of the school and gazed at the Forbidden Forest dejectedly. Although he personally found it distasteful, the damnable Marriage Law was the only way he would get the witch of his dreams. And now, there was a very good chance that Hermione Granger would escape the law and the boundaries of England; probably never to be seen again.

'_This is intolerable. I cannot live without being able to see her eyes flash or her hair tumble around her face every day!_' Alright, of course he would live, but his existence would be quite lessened by her absence. Hermione had been the secret in his heart for the past three years. A certain part of him had been quite entranced when he saw her in her Yule Ball finery in fourth year; however, it was not until he caught sight of her one day in the library during their fifth year that his heart was touched.

Draco closed his eyes and pictured the moment. Hermione had been sitting at a table in a far, undisturbed corner of the great library. The sunlight filtered through the stained glass, dressing the young witch in ribbons of red, gold, and blue. She was not reading, for once, an event which struck him as odd as her nose was forever stuck in a book (if it was not stuck in the air, which seemed to be the norm in his presence). Hermione was sitting still, in the quietude of the space, looking out of the window. Her gaze was not fixed on anything in particular, unless it was upon those thoughts that plagued her. She was all of sixteen at the time, and the age had imbued her developing body with a willowy grace; not unlike that of a young deer or elm tree. Her form had the hints of curves that would become the envy of many when she reached adulthood, but the sharpness of her eyes and the nearly-visible weight on her shoulders belied the maturity she had already attained.

It was a woman he was spying upon, and the knowledge hit him strongly. Draco already had some idea of the things the witch had done and lived through in the past few years, and if it were possible, he would have expressed his admiration for her fortitude and bravery. He would have told her that she impressed him with her wit and intelligence, and although he felt it was completely wasted upon the two gits, he was also impressed with her steadfast loyalty toward Pothead and the Weasel, little they did to deserve it. However, he was who he was; Malfoy heir, scion of a Pureblood house and son of a Death Eater, who would soon take the Dark Mark himself. If there were ever a person trapped in a role without escape, it was him.

His doom was sealed when Hermione and her friends stormed the Ministry of Magic; an event that lead to Lucius Malfoy's imprisonment. Not only was he to bear the brunt of Voldemort's disappointment in the elder Malfoy, ultimately leading to Draco's impossible task of killing Albus Dumbledore, but it also lead to the young wizard losing his heart to Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess, completely.

The traits that he admired in the young witch were radiantly showcased that fateful night. Her determination and quick-thinking when she fooled that troll-woman, Umbridge…her loyalty in following her friends into a trap, full-knowing it was a trap…her glory in battle. Draco's new-found heart stopped when he heard that the witch had been injured.

She was everything Draco was not. Draco despaired of ever getting close to Hermione, of ever finding a way to let her know of his feelings. His only chance was granted to him by, surprisingly enough, his father.

Lucius was determined to salvage the family's reputation. Even in the post-war world, the head of the Malfoy family still had clout in certain circles, and had eyes and ears in the Ministry. Rumors of the Wizengamut's desire to heal wounds and repair the wizarding world had reached the cunning man. Worries of a population decrease were discussed as well. Lucius dove into the renowned library at his manor, and stumbled across the old Marriage Law. It would be little trouble to amend such a piece of legislation to reflect the needs and laws of the time. It was also little trouble to send information on the law to several Wizengamut members, along with the suggestion that it may just the solution the wizarding world needed.

When Lucius informed Draco of his dealings, Draco was ecstatic. "Here! My chance!", he cried, then stilled in horror.

Lucius just looked on his son with a knowing smirk on his face. The elder Malfoy had suspected all along where his son's interest lay, and in this post-Voldemort, pro-tolerance world, that interest fell along with Lucius' plans to boost the family's reputation. What could be better than to tie the War Heroine of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger to the Malfoys? Her intelligence and fame allowed many to overlook her unfortunate blood status. With Narcissa's help, hopefully the young witch would be well-dressed enough to overlook her hair.

Then came the day that the law was announced. Draco recalled the look in Hermione's eyes. The righteous and furious anger. The stubborn set of her chin and shoulders. She looked as she did at the final battle; an angel of war. 'But this time, instead of fighting a crazed dark wizard, she is fighting my heart...' Draco mused, sadly. 'And knowing the bookworm, she will win.' Heaving a sigh, Draco straightened and walked back into the corridors of Hogwarts. It was nearly time for dinner, and although he had little appetite, he knew any absence from a meal would only bring censure from his new Head-of-House, Professor Slughorn.

Draco made his way to the Great Hall and found a place at the Slytherin table next to Blaise. The dark-skinned Italian wizard nodded to him, then went back to his meal, leaving Draco to eat his own in silence, as he preferred these days. Very few Slytherins of his year came back. Aside from himself, only Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theo Nott, and Millicent Bulstrode returned. Everyone else was either in Azkaban or was a casualty of war. Looking around, Draco noticed other empty spots at the house tables where other students once sat. Familiar faces, some of them, as they had shared dining and classroom space for years. Now they were gone.

Even with the missing, the tables were fuller than they had ever been. When the war was over and Hogwarts rebuilt, the Ministry decreed that all fifth and seventh year students had to repeat the year so that they would not miss the OWL or NEWT exams. This meant that this year's fifth and seventh year groups were doubled from the previous fourth and sixths years moving up to join them. Also, surprisingly enough, there was a healthy group of first years this term.

The hall was loud and chaotic, but Draco sat in silence, concentrating his gaze now upon the Gryffindor table. His witch was there, pouring over books and parchments as usual. She had a frown upon her face and a line upon her brow that Draco yearned to ease away with his fingers and lips. As he watched her, Hermione's expression began to clear and it was replaced by a smile. His heart began to thump in his chest as he took in her happiness. The witch grabbed up her materials and raced out of the hall. Her friends sat, gaping after her.

A small smile crept across his face as he thought about the witch's elevated mood. She had been so miserable and angry the past few days. Then he stopped short, as dread flooded him. If she were that happy, it could only mean one thing. She found a way out of the law. His dreams were well and truly over.

~o~

Hermione ran to her room, clutching the letter she had just received from her mother. She had scanned it, not knowing what to expect, but when she read the words her heart nearly stopped. She decided she had to go to her common room so she could focus without all the chatter around her.

Once she reached her rooms, Hermione plopped down on the couch and dug out her mother's correspondence. Reading it thoroughly, then reading it again, she finally felt a spark of hope for the first time in days.

Her mother had gone to France! Jane Granger owled Arthur Weasley, knowing he worked at the Ministry, and asked if he could giver her the contact information for the French Ministry of Magic. Dear Mr. Weasley had done one better, and had set up a meeting and a portkey.

"_...so I met with Monsieur Clinquot and told him of the plight of the Muggleborn witches in England. The Minister told me that he was honored to meet with the mother of the 'Great War 'Eroine, 'Ermione Granger!' (and that there was no way I could be old enough to be your mother, surely I must be your sister...really! Oh, and don't tell your father about that...) He was already aware of the law and had been in talks with his own departments. They were on the cusp of reaching a decision that would allow amnesty to British witches fleeing this law, like the Americans had done. The only sticking point for them was their long-standing extradition for criminal offenses, but in this particular matter, the majority felt that full amnesty should be granted. The Minister believed that the measure would pass with no problem, so he was already negotiating with Beauxbatons Academy to have all affected witches who were still attending Hogwarts transferred and housed there so they can finish their education and take exams. The schooling and amnesty would remain for all British witches until they were no longer eligible or the law was repealed._

_I also had another matter to discuss with him, but that shall remain a surprise. Do not worry about anything, including your situation with the law; it is a very good surprise! You will see what it is in due course._

_P.S. I have already contacted the other parents, and they are sending the word out as well, so do not put more pressure upon yourself to do so. I believe it is easier for me as I only have to pick up a phone instead of waiting for a bird!_

_I love you, Hermione. You fought for us and did what you could to keep us safe. Now we are returning the favor. Do not worry, this will work out. Love, Mom_"

Hermione took a deep, shuddering breath and felt a weight leave her shoulders, although at the same time she wanted to scream her head off. Her mother damn well knew that she hated surprises! To keep something like this from the young witch would only drive her barmy, but Hermione also knew that her mother had her best interests in mind, and if Mrs. Granger said to not worry about something, then everything was fine.

She hoped.

If everything fell apart and she had to either comply with this law or leave her home, then her dreams were well and truly over.

~o~

"_Son,_

_I hope that you heed these words that I write to you. I fear that the situation that you find yourself in is partly our fault. As parents, we never failed to give you everything that you wanted; whether it was a broom, a vacation, a new pet or book. We felt it was our duty to provide anything and everything that would make you happy. We also taught you the ways of our world, and instilled our families honored values in you. Looking back now, I see that we did fail in giving you certain things that you needed; such as the virtue of working towards a goal or for something that you want._

_As I stated, I believe that this is our failing, not yours, but it is a lesson you will have to learn quickly if you are to succeed in gaining your heart's desire. I also believe that if you do prevail, then the end result shall be far greater than you could hope for._

_The marriage between your father and I was arranged by our parents whilst I was still at Hogwarts. I was in my fifth year when the contracts were arranged and I found myself betrothed to a man that I did not know. Your father was several years ahead of me, and we had little interaction. I was a wife a mere month after leaving school. I had so little life experience, and little sense of who I was as an individual at that age, and I was living in intimate circumstances with a complete stranger. It was a nightmare that I thought I could not wake from. It took so many years and the birth of a child to get to the point where your father and I could count the other as a friend. It took many more years to love each other and see the other as a spouse should._

_I do not wish this for you, and I believe it would be your fate if you were to marry your Miss Granger under this law. Your history together has been turbulent and full of acrimony. This is a new beginning for all of us. We can all start anew and rise from the ashes like the phoenix. Be the man you wish to be, and introduce that person to your witch. Learn the lesson and work for her regard. Fight for it. Fight for your future together. I know you have it within you, my son._

_Your loving mother_."

Draco's hand released the letter, and the parchment fluttered to the floor, unnoticed. 'Fight for her? What do I know of fighting for anything, except to save my own skin? What do I know of… hang on!' Draco mused and started to pace in his room. "That is it!" he cried aloud. "I will be saving myself if I fight for Hermione! Oh…my dear Granger, you will see what is coming! The new, improved Draco Lucius Malfoy! Well, not that you can improve upon perfection," he said to himself with a smirk. "Oh yes, she will be mine…"

He hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

1The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**AN: Again, my thanks to those who have reviewed, and to those who put this story on alert or their favorites.**

**Now, it's showtime!**

Chapter Four:

The last weekend of September was the first outing to Hogsmeade. Hermione had met with everyone who decided to go to Gretna Green and devised a schedule to stagger the disappearances of fourteen couples, two single girls and one boy from the village so that their chaperones would not catch on. The single students had arranged to meet partners who had already graduated, and in one case, an older Muggle boy who was a close friend of the girl's family and knew she was a witch. The remaining affected witches at Hogwarts decided not to go through with a civil ceremony, so they had arranged to transfer to Beauxbatons, as Minister Clinquot was correct; it was a very short time before the French ministry passed the amnesty measure. Jane Granger notified her daughter that each girl's parents had arranged the travel plans, so there was nothing for the young witch to do aside from worry over her own situation.

Over the course of October, classes went on in their usual fashion. The professors were happy to notice that there were no more bouts of weeping or witches meeting in furtive groups, heatedly whispering amongst themselves. Headmistress McGonagall felt the satisfaction of having a well-ordered school again; however she could not shake the feeling that something was still building in the shadows. Petitions came into Hogwarts for the eligible girls; all went unopened and unanswered.

Most of the "married couples" went about with their separate daily lives, but Hermione noticed that a few of were increasingly seen in the company of their "spouse". '_At least something good might come out of this mess..._' she mused, 'although a break-up might get messy.'

Her mother was still not forthcoming with what this grand "surprise" was to be, and Hermione thought she would be bald by the time Halloween came around; she was pulling on her hair so much. Either that or she wouldn't have any fingernails left from biting them. The wait and not knowing were driving her spare!

The other thing that was worrying the witch, was the behavior of a certain Slytherin. Although Malfoy had been fairly civil to Harry and Hermione since the end of war, during this school year and especially the last few weeks, he had actually been polite and somewhat amiable.

She had partnered with him a few times in their Potions class for some of the more difficult assignments, and each time, Malfoy had retrieved all the ingredients by himself and helped Hermione with some of the preparatory work, all without complaint, commentary, or prompting. It was the first time in a Potions lesson that she had a partner that did genuine work; Hermione was accustomed to doing everything by herself. And their potions turned out exceptional. Instead of Malfoy taking the credit for the outcome, as she expected, he would utter a quiet "good work", and then assist with the clean up.

Hermione was confused by Malfoy's behavior. When she mentioned it to Harry, he thought it was because Malfoy may have learned his lesson from the war, and also that his family thought it would be beneficial to be on "good behavior", as their vaults and reputation took a hit.

The Head Girl agreed that those reasons sounded plausible, but she would still be wary when it came to a Malfoy. She had received nothing but taunts and insults from them over the years, and she would never forget being Crucioed by Bellatrix in their home.

Halloween had dawned, and Hermione was so anxious and upset she could barely eat the entire day. Her friends tried to ply her with sweets, but if she even thought about trying them, she got nauseous. They managed to drag her out of her room and down to the Great Hall for dinner. When she arrived, she walked over to two of the girls from Hufflepuff she knew were leaving for France

"Jennifer? Beatrice? I never got a chance to ask you two because I was told it was being taken care of..but how are you getting out of here?" she whispered.

The girls looked around to see if anyone was listening before Jennifer whispered back, "The parents sent every girl who is leaving a portkey. We've all already packed up, and the portkeys are set for just after curfew."

"I was going to stay, but I couldn't just get married like that, even if it weren't real. I don't think my parents would have really liked it either," Beatrice said quietly.

"I don't blame you," Hermione replied.

"What are you going to do?" they asked the Head Girl.

"I honestly don't know yet…my mum said everything was taken care of, but it was a surprise for now…its driving me crazy not knowing," she said with a weak smile.

"Well, maybe that's something to do about it," Jennifer said, pointing to an owl that just arrived at Hermione's table. Hermione waved at the girls and went to her seat next to Ginny. She took the Muggle envelope from the owl and gave it a piece of chicken from Ron's plate.

"Thank Merlin, it's from my mum," she said, ripping open the letter.

"What's it say?" Harry asked.

"She's coming here tomorrow!" Hermione said in an excited whisper. "And she's bringing a 'special guest'?" she said, looking at her friends in confusion. "It must be Mr. or Mrs. Weasley, or someone from the Order…otherwise, I don't see how she would get here or into the school."

"Maybe, but I haven't heard anything from mum or dad about it," Ginny said.

Hermione blinked rapidly to stave off the tears of anxiety and frustration that were building.

"Hey…it will be alright, you'll see. You know your mum…she isn't doing this to upset you, and if she says everything will be fine, it will be," Ginny said, throwing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"I know…I know. Its just everything is getting to me. I can't sleep, I can't eat…and its all just wearing me out more. I can't even imagine what is going on for her not to tell me," Hermione said through her teeth.

"Why don't you go and see if you can get a calming draught or something?" Harry asked. "You need some rest, and you're not going to get any on your own. Knowing you, you'll be up all night pacing."

Hermione chuckled and nodded her head. When dinner was over, her friends walked her down to the hospital wing so that she could get a potion from Madame Pomfrey. The mediwitch was completely understanding, and gave her a sleeping potion with the calming draught. "No right doing what they are doing. Blasted Ministry…and all those girls who have to get married, if they are allowed to stay in school, what am I to do? I do not have maternity facilities here!" the Gryffindors heard the mediwitch mutter.

"Merlin, I didn't even think of that!" Ginny said on the walk to Hermione's room.

"What?" Ron asked.

"If anyone from Hogwarts had to marry due to the law, what would happen if their husbands wouldn't let them finish school?"

"I know, it's horrible in so many ways," Hermione muttered. "Well, if this 'surprise' works and I'm in the clear after tomorrow, you can bet I'm going to spend every second I have on getting this law thrown out," she finished with a growl.

Hermione got settled into her room and took the sleeping potion. Ginny stayed with her friend for the night.

The next morning, Ginny woke a muzzy-headed Head Girl. "Hmmm? Gin? What time is it?"

"It's almost time for breakfast, and your mum is here!"

"Really?" she asked, throwing back her blankets and running out of her bedroom. She flew down the stairs and saw her mother sitting on a couch in the Head Girl's common room.

"Mum!" she yelled as she threw her arms around Jane Granger's neck. The older woman could have been Hermione's twin but for hair a slightly darker shade and the lines at the corners of her eyes.

Jane pulled back and framed her daughter's face with her hands. "You look like you haven't been sleeping much," she said with a frown.

"What do you expect…you haven't told me what's going on. You know that drives me barmy!"

Mrs. Granger grimaced. "Sorry, Ducky, I didn't think about that…"

"So, are you going to tell me what this surprise is, or are you just going to wait for me to have a complete meltdown first?"

"Get dressed. We're going to the Great Hall, and you'll see what the surprise is," Mrs. Granger said with a sly smile.

"If you were a witch you would definitely have been a Slytherin…that house could take lessons from you in being shady and smarmy," Hermione said, shaking her head as she walked back to her room to get dressed.

"Lovely way to talk to your mother, young lady," Mrs. Granger said, chuckling. Hermione stuck out her tongue and stalked into her room. As it was a Sunday, she grabbed a pair of black slacks and a cream-colored jumper. She took a quick shower, dressed, tossed her hair in a ponytail and slipped on chunky-heeled mary janes.

Her mother gave her a look-over and frowned at the shoes. "I really must get you a decent pair of high heels."

"Mum, that would be an oxymoron, and you would have to pay me to make me wear a pair of those death-traps. Besides, they're impossible to walk in, and I've already been through enough torture in my lifetime."

Jane Granger just shook her head and walked toward the door. Hermione took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and led her mother to the Great Hall. "So, you didn't tell me how you got here."

"The special guest that I spoke of brought me. Your father was going to come, as well, but he was called in for an emergency."

The opened the doors and found a spot at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron said their hellos, and Jane Granger was stared at by nearly half the student population, as most had never been this close to a Muggle before, especially not at Hogwarts! Mrs. Granger nibbled on a scone and sipped tea between answering questions and trying not to stare at the enchanted ceiling.

Hermione was busy scanning the students and the head table. She saw that there were three people that she had never seen before sitting near the Headmistress.

At that moment, Headmistress McGonagall stood and walked to the podium.

"Attention. Attention, students," McGonagall said, after casting a Sonorus on herself. When everyone quieted and turned to their attention to the platform, she continued, "Today we have with us two members of the Ministry of Magic, Mister Robards and Miss Trebbel, from the Department of Wizarding Services. We also have with us, a guest from the Beauxbatons Academy, Monsieur DePlume," she said, gesturing toward each person as she introduced them. Hermione saw her mother smirk out of the corner of her eye.

"I will turn the podium over to Robards and Trebbel," McGonagall said, stepping back and waiting for the Ministry agents.

Robards was a swarthy man of average height and over-average weight, with obviously thinning brown hair and russet robes. Trebbel was older than Minerva, and looked like she had sucked on a lemon. Her iron-gray hair was pulled back severely, which drew attention to her jutting cheekbones and weak chin.

The two stepped up to the podium, and after casting their own Sonorus charms, Robards addressed the students. "As your Headmistress stated, we are from the Department of Wizarding Services, specifically the office that has been put in charge of overseeing all petitions of marriage issued under the revised Matrimonial Act. As of this morning, all witches subject to the act were to accept a petition that had been forwarded to them. Not one witch from this school has done so!"

Trebbel then spoke up, "As you have not complied with the statute, we are here to provide you with the petitions the Ministry has selected on your behalf. Adelaide Adams, step forward!"

Adelaide, or 'Addy' as she was known, rose from the Ravenclaw table and walked up to the platform. She was visibly nervous, but kept her shoulders straight and her head high.

"Miss Adams, your betrothed is a Reginald Plotbow of Islip," Robards said, handing Addy a scroll.

"I decline," the young witch said clearly.

"You...you decline? Do you realize the consequences if you do so? You will be sent to the Wizarding prison of Azkaban until you accept this petition!" Robards barked.

"No I will not. I decline due to my ineligibility. I am already married," Addy said with a smug grin, taking out a piece of paper and handing it to the gaping Ministry agents.

"What in Merlin's name is this?" Trebbel sputtered.

"A certificate of marriage, dated the twenty-sixth of September."

Robards' and Trebbels' eyes scanned the document furiously. "This is for a Muggle marriage!"

"It is completely valid, or are you going to claim all Muggleborns and some Halfbloods are illegitimate?" the Ravenclaw asked.

Robards flushed madly. "No," he growled out through clenched teeth, "the Ministry will recognize this marriage as valid."

Then, fifteen other girls got up and presented marriage certificates. "Ours too, then," a Hufflepuff said, handing over her document. "They're all dated the twenty-sixth of September...just to save you some time," she said brightly.

The Ministry agents looked fit to burst. McGonagall's eyes fixed on Hermione and nearly burned a whole through the young witch.

"Miss Granger!" the Headmistress yelled.

Hermione turned to her mother. "Showtime," she said quietly as she got up and walked up to the platform, looking her seething Headmistress in the eye.

"This is your doing. You planned all of this."

"I did, with help," Hermione said clearly, her chin jutting up.

"What about you, then? Where is your marriage certificate?" McGonagall barked.

"I don't have one. I'm not married."

Robards' and Trebbels's eyes swung to the Head Girl. Oh, they had chosen the right petition for this upstart witch! How dare she flout the Ministry's rules!

Looking around, McGonagall noticed the absence of a few Muggleborn witches? "Where are the others? I believe there were six more girls affected by the law?"

"Ah, permit me to assist you with 'zis," came a smooth voice from the head table. Monsieur DePlume rose gracefully and walked to stand between the Headmistress and the Ministry agents. "'Ze young ladies are newly-enrolled students of Beauxbatons," he said with a large grin. The man was fairly tall, over six feet, with blond hair arranged in immaculately-styled waves, green eyes, and rich blue robes that draped his athletic frame. His eyes fixed on Jane Granger for a moment, and Hermione thought she saw him wink at her mum!

"Beauxbatons?" McGonagall blurted out. "What in Merlin's name are they doing there? And under what authority?"

"Under the authority of 'zair parents and the French Ministry, Madame. Allow me to reveal myself, oui? 'Monsieur DePlume' is a 'nom de plume'," he said with a smirk. "Funny, non? I am Henri Clinquot," he said with a flourish and a bow.

The Headmistress gasped, as did the Ministry agents and nearly all the students. Hermione looked between the French Minister and her mother in shock and confusion.

"I am 'ere to announce that my country 'as extended full amnesty to any witch subject to your marriage law. Any affected witch that is of school age shall be eligible to immediately attend Beauxbatons to finish 'er schooling."

McGonagall's face grew stern and she turned her gaze to Hermione. "Will you be fleeing to France?"

Jane Granger had had enough. She got up and walked to stand next to Hermione, laying her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You should know my daughter well enough to know that she wouldn't flee from anything!"

"Ah, Madame Granger," Clinquot said with a bow. "Non, Mademoiselle Granger shall not be going to Beauxbatons. Too bad, for my country, that is. 'Aving the 'brightest witch of 'ze age' as a student would be a prize, non? Maintenant," he said, turning to Robards, "your law is for 'ze 'English born'?"

"Yes..." Robards confirmed.

"And 'zis is meaning..."

"Any person born on English soil or to parents born on English soil, if born abroad," Trebbel said curtly.

"Both parents?"

"Correct."

"Merveilleuse! So, you see...Mademoiselle Granger 'as no need to get married or come to my beautiful country, as she is not subject to 'ze law to begin with!"

Hermione turned wide eyes to her mother. "Mum?" she asked in a whisper.

Mrs. Granger reached into her bag and took out a few papers. "Hermione was born in a hospital outside Marseille," she said, opening up what turned out to be a birth certificate and handing it over to Robards. "The same hospital that I was born in," Jane said, opening the other paper with a smirk.

"No citizen of my country is subject to your law, and under your definition, Mam'selle Granger is French-born, not English. As you see, your marriage law cannot touch 'er."

The Ministry agents fumed and strode off the platform and out of the Great Hall. McGonagall went to her seat at the head table and sat down stiffly. The rest of the teachers looked relieved and happy for the witches. Hagrid had taken out his giant, polka-dotted handkerchief and was blowing his nose, loudly.

"Now, Mam'selle Granger, let me say that you 'ave done your birth country great 'onor with 'ze bravery you shown in 'ze war. On be'alf of all of France, I present to you my country's greatest 'onor, 'ze Médaille de Charlemagne," Minister Clinquot said gravely as he took a case out from his robes. He opened it and presented a gleaming gold medal that was a sunburst with crossed wands in the middle.

Hermione covered her gasp with her hand and looked up at the Minister with shocked, wide eyes. Clinquot smiled gently, and took the medal out of the case and drew it over the still-stunned witch's head. Jane Granger, with tears in her eyes, pulled Hermione's hair out of the way, and smoothed the ribbon so the medal hung correctly.

A loud roar came from the Gryffindor table, as Harry, Ron, and Ginny stood to cheer and clap. Mere seconds later, the rest of her housemates joined it. Table by table, the whole student body was on their feet, applauding their Head Girl, even a few from Slytherin.

Hermione looked around, still in shock, and almost missed Malfoy standing and clapping. She then saw her old enemy glare at his housemates. One by one, more Slytherins stood and began clapping, albeit reluctantly. Hermione blinked and shook her head, turning back to glance at the head table. All of the professors were on their feet, even McGonagall, who was still thin-lipped and put-out.

'_I wonder what I ever did to her?_' Hermione thought, hurt at her favorite mentor's attitude throughout this debacle.

"Well, my dear..." Clinquot said, drawing Hermione's attention once more, "many felicitations to you. I would stay to get to know Madame Granger's beautiful daughter more, but alas, I must away to the Ministry in London. I am afraid I 'ave zomething to tell them," he said with a wink and a smirk.

"I..I don't know what to say," Hermione stuttered, looking down at her medal then meeting the Minister's eyes once more, "except that I am humbled, grateful, and honored."

Clinquot just bowed to the witch, and took a step back.

Hermione turned and flung her arms around her mother.

"Good surprise, Ducky?" Jane chuckled.

"Very good...but don't do anything like that to me again!" Hermione said, laughing through tears.

"I told you everything would be fine, you never listen to me! Well, Ducky...I have to run, unfortunately. My 'ride' is leaving the station," she said, nodding to Clinquot.

"Alright...you and dad keep in touch...I've loved getting all your letters these past couple of months, even though they mostly had to deal with all of this nonsense... and I'll see you for the holidays."

"That's a promise, love. Take care, Ducky," Jane said, hugging her daughter once more. She was escorted out by Minister Clinquot, and the great doors closed behind them.

Harry and the Weasleys came over and grabbed Hermione so they could each give her a hug. The noise in the Great Hall was a roar, as everyone was talking about what happened.

"That was amazing, 'Mione! Did you have any idea?"

"None!" Hermione cried. "My mum was mum this whole time! I knew that I was born in France...my parents went to visit mum's grandmother who lives there and I was a bit early, so she had me there, but I had no idea that mum was born there too!"

"Bit of luck, that was!" Ron piped in.

As they went to sit down, Hermione heard Ginny mutter, "Uh oh."

Turning, Hermione saw Malfoy walk over.

"Congratulations on the award, Granger," Draco said as he walked over to the Gryffindors with a smile.

"What do you want, Ferret?" Ron snapped.

Draco glanced up at the head table. "Not here," he said, jerking his chin toward the doors. Curious, Hermione got up and slowly followed the Slytherin. Looking over her shoulder, she saw she was joined by Harry and Ron, who glared at Malfoy's back.

They walked down the hallways of the school, and Hermione noticed that they were heading for the library. Once there, Malfoy led them back to a rarely-used corner. He took out his wand, causing Harry and Ron to take out theirs, and he began casting privacy charms. When he was done, he stowed his wand in his pocket and turned to face Hermione.

"You are planning on going up against the Ministry itself now, to defeat this law, are you not? Well, you are going to need all the help you can get. You need a Malfoy," he said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What? Why on earth would you help me? Oh wait, I get it, you don't want yourself or any of your friends to marry a 'Mudblood'!" Hermione hissed.

"You forget, Granger, that Purebloods are not being forced in any way to marry Muggleborns. I, or my friends, could marry a Pureblood if we wished, without any problem. "

Hermione blinked and closed her mouth with a snap. Malfoy was absolutely correct. _'And he said Muggleborn instead of Mudblood...!_' "So…why are you offering to help? What could possibly be in it for you?" she asked, completely confused.

Draco's lips thinned as he took a deep breath. He waved his hand over to a table and pulled out a chair for the stunned witch. After she hesitantly took her seat, he glared at Harry and Ron who hurried over to sit down as well. "My mother discussed the law with me. I never agreed with it…personally, I think forcing anyone to marry, whether it by contract or by law, is a load of Thestral dung! I have been dreading the possibility of my parents foisting a betrothal contract on me for the past few years," he admitted, shuddering as he thought of being stuck with Pansy or Bulstrode...or any witch aside from the one sitting across from him for that matter. "My mother told me of her own arranged marriage to my father. Although they are content enough now, it took them years merely to become friends. _Years_, Granger," he said, giving her a level look. "That is something that I would never want, and I would guess the same goes for everyone else." Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Now," he began, leaning back, casually sprawling in the chair with an indolent grace only a Slytherin could pull off, "I would normally not give a flobberworm for most other people or what goes on in their lives," he broke off to glare at Ron who had scoffed loudly, "but the things you and other witches have said about this law have reached my ears…how you see this as an attack on both women and Muggleborns…how your families see the law. There are more Muggleborns each year, and if this law remains, I anticipate those Muggleborns and their families will only get angrier and angrier, and no good will come of it. The only things I can see this law doing are creating misery and even more division on blood lines, and Merlin forbid, more fighting. I do not know about you, but by Morgana I am sick and tired of fighting...of war. I could not do anything about the one we just went through, but I would like to do something about the one that may come in the future because of this stupid law," Draco said, his eyes flashing with fervent determination. "To that end, I would be willing to use the power and wealth that is still behind the Malfoy name to help you."

Hermione sat silently and stared at the fair-haired wizard across from her. She was loathe to admit that she was actually a bit impressed with Draco Malfoy's passionate speech. _'Yes, just the speech...not with the ferret himself...'_

"I still don't see what's in it for you, Malfoy," Harry growled. "You have never been altruistic, by any means. Then again, if you do help this get overturned, your name would probably be in the papers again…"

"Feeling threatened of your title's standing in the world, Potter? You do have to admit that 'Savior of Witches' has a lot nicer ring to it than 'Boy Who Lived'!" Draco said with a smirk. Hermione snorted inelegantly, causing the boys to look at her, and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"What?" she asked as they continued to look at her. "It was funny…kind of…"

"So, Granger...tell me something. How did you pull all of that off?"

"Well, it wasn't just me that planned everything. My parents figured out the bit about Muggle marriages making the girls ineligible and a lot easier to get out of, and helped arrange things with the other girls' parents. My mum's the one who went to France and arranged that whole bit with Minister Clinquot...and then kept me in suspense this whole time," Hermone said, rolling her eyes.

"Sounds like she would have made a great Slytherin," Malfoy said with a lopsided grin.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea."


	5. Chapter 5

*****Just reposting this story- no new chapters. Had a power fluctuation while I was editing and it went wonky on me.*****

The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews, comments, and for reading this story. **

**werecat08**** pointed out that I kept saying "english law and english witches, does this mean the welsh, scottish and irish pupils of hogwarts are exempt from the law?" **

**Great question. Honestly, this was half unintentional and half on purpose. For the past several years I've worked in a law firm dealing with civil litigation (lawsuits, etc.). During research, if you have a question as to whether or not you can bring a lawsuit for a certain reason, you can always go back to "English Common Law", as that is what the civil tort laws of my state are based on. So, no slight to Great Britain for my slipping and referring to some things as being merely "English", it was out of habit.**

**For the "on purpose" part, Ireland is not under the jurisdiction of the British Ministry of Magic (source: Harry Potter wiki). Also, I could not find any reference to a Muggleborn from Scotland or Wales (or even N. Ireland), so the law in my story impacts Muggleborn witches in England only, as it is the only relevant place that they appear to exist in the Potterverse.**

P.S. Warning...Sap ahead...

Chapter Five:

"So...," Draco drawled, "how were you going to go about this? The marriages and getting some girls to transfer to France was a good start, but how are you going to go after the Ministry?"

"I was going to write up a petition and have people help me get signatures, and then..." she broke off when she saw Malfoy shaking his head. "What?"

"Signatures? Oh, Granger...something like that may work in the Muggle world, but will be worthless and a waste of time here," he said, fighting to keep a sneer from overtaking his face.

"Well, then what do you suggest? What would you do?" Hermione demanded, frowning.

"You must get public opinion to vocally support you. Use your status as a 'War Hero' to actively speak out against the law... get Potter and Weaselbee to talk to the public as well...throw money at the right people," Draco went on, noticing Hermione's brows furrow deeper.

"I don't really want to do things like that...I don't want to flaunt myself, or have Harry or Ron do that either..."

"It is how you play the game in this world, Granger. Leave this to me. I shall arrange everything...you just have to show up."

~A few days later...~

"No!"

"Granger...I told you, this is how you have to go about things...play to the public, their sympathies...get them on your side, then the Ministry shall not have a choice but to retract the law..."

"But...her!"

"When you want a job done, you use the best tool for the job, do you not?" as Hermione continued to glare, Draco sighed and took her by the elbow. "Let me do the talking, then..."

"Mister Malfoy, how wonderful it is to see you again! And Miss... oh..." Rita Skeeter sneered when she saw the witch being dragged into the Three Broomsticks by Draco.

"Rita...looking lovely as always. You remember Hermione Granger?"

The beetle animagus and the young witch traded glare for glare. Hermione looked ready to pull out her wand on the reporter who published scandal after scandal regarding her and her friends whilst Skeeter looked ready to let loose a tirade.

"Miss Granger...Heroine of the War and 'Brightest Witch of Her Age'..." Draco said, stepping between the witches and leveling a look at Rita.

Skeeter valued a sensational story over her own principals or skin. The witch who was the bane of her existence was also certified gold when it came to selling papers. Rita's editor would skin her alive if she passed this up. Swallowing her ire, she batted her lashes at the Malfoy heir and sat down at the table she had chosen in the corner of the pub.

"Of course...Miss Granger...how lovely to see you again," she bit out through clenched teeth.

"Sit down and follow my lead," Draco whispered to the irate young witch. Hermione flashed him a glare and plopped down in the chair he had pulled out for her.

"Thank you," she said sullenly.

"I was surprised when I received your owl, Mister Malfoy. I do not know why you are interested in this law at all!" Skeeter said as she took out her pad and floating quill.

"I find this law to be horribly unjust, and I am here as I feel it is my duty as a wizard to help Miss Granger in getting this law overturned," Draco said smoothly.

"Why are you still interested in overturning it? I thought you wiggled your way out of it?" Skeeter asked, sneering at Hermione.

Hermione's face turned red with anger, as she was about to start screaming, Draco gripped her arm and leaned in to whisper, "Granger...you have to watch yourself...what would your mother do?"

The witch looked at Draco in confusion. He mouthed the word 'Be Slytherin' at her, and Hermione nodded in understanding. "Miss Skeeter...may I ask, are you married?"

"Married? Me? Of course not..." the sneaky witch said indignantly as she adjusted her glasses.

"Why not?"

Skeeter rolled her eyes, "As if I would let a man tie me down...I have far too much to do! The travels...the stories...investigating my sources..." she said, waving her hand in the air.

"So, you believe that being married would have a negative impact on the career that you wanted to pursue?" When Rita quirked a brow, Hermione continued, "Not only a negative impact, but perhaps you would not have been able to pursue a career at all if you married young enough. And then imagine if you had children? So...there you are...all of twenty years old with a husband, two children...no career...no real future..."

Skeeter's face screwed up as if she had sucked on a lemon. "Sounds like a nightmare!"

"And that is exactly what is facing all of the girls affected by this law! And do you realize that due to the fact that since girls are eligible as soon as they are seventeen, if they were forced to marry under the law, they may never be able to finish school or take their NEWTs? So, even if the law is retracted years down the line, so many girls will never be able to get a job because they were never allowed to graduate. What if that were you? Or your sister or daughter, if you ever have one? What if a little girl dreamed of being a reporter...like the Rita Skeeter whose stories she read...and she will never be able to because she was married off at seventeen?"

Draco had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. '_Laying it on a bit thick..._' he mused, but then noticed the interested look in Rita's eyes.

"You could have married your friend, Mr. Weasley...I doubt he would have kept you from finishing school or following a career... or is there a reason why you did not marry him? Have you broken his heart like you broke Mr. Potter's?"

Hermione closed her eyes and bit her tongue so she didn't scream at the woman. Letting out a shuddering breath, she said, "I could not and never will marry Harry or Ron. They are, and always have been, as brothers to me, Skeeter..."

Rita rolled her eyes at Draco, and glanced at him, fully expecting the wizard to share in her disbelief. The reporter was stunned when she saw Draco merely nodding in agreement.

"Truly? You never had a relationship with either of them?"

"We've always just been best friends and as close to family as you can get without blood."

"What about Viktor Krum? I'm sure he would have married you!"

"I don't know why he would... we went to one dance, when I was fifteen, and then we wrote to each other for a while when he went back home. I haven't heard from him in a couple of years now..."

"Well...then whatever little boyfriend you have now would have married you..."

"I don't have a boyfriend, Miss Skeeter...I've never dated," Hermione said, glaring at the reporter.

"Never?"

"No. I never had the time. Between studying and helping Harry, then being on the run, then the battle... I never had the opportunity..."

"So...little Miss Granger is still a little girl...," she said with a smug grin. "It is true what they say...that you are the 'Virgin of the Tower'!"

"Yes, she is still a maiden," Draco said, smoothly jumping into the conversation, "as are many of the other girls affected by this law. How horrible for them. Instead of experiencing the joy of first love...of the romance...the courtship...wooing by candlelight...loving murmurs in the ear of how beautiful a witch she is and that she deserves the world...," he said softly, moving closer to Hermione with each word, wrapping a curl of her golden-brown hair around his finger, then snapped his eyes to Rita's, "which is what every young lady deserves for her first love... under this law, each poor girl would have her virtue sold to some man...probably twice her age who would trap her in a loveless existence to bear child after child..." he drifted off, eyes appearing soft and wistful.

Rita dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. "Oh...the tragedy!"

"I know those who passed this law did not think about the heartache and misery that they were inflicting on all those poor, young girls...I am certain that they only sought to do what they believed was best for the world..." Draco said, shaking his head with affected commiseration.

"The Wizengamot must not have known!" Rita cried. Draco elbowed Hermione in the ribs, and the young witch bit the inside of her cheek and nodded her head.

"The war has been so hard on so many...this was the Wizengamot's first legislative session since the battle...they must have been desperate to do something...anything...to repair our world. We cannot blame them for trying," Draco said gravely.

"But all of those poor, young things..." Rita said, shaking her head. "Yes, Mister Malfoy...I agree with you entirely. This story will be run, front page, in tomorrow's Prophet, you can be assured..." she said with a wink as Draco slid a pouch full of galleons over to her. The reporter gathered up her things and left the Three Broomsticks, chattering away at her quill the entire time.

"What a load of tripe that was!" Hermione said through her teeth."I cannot believe you made me sit through that and spout such codswallop!"

"People still use the word 'codswallop'?" Draco asked with a teasing grin. "Granger...the reason why people read the sludge that Skeeter writes is because that is what they are interested in. Scandal...rumor...gossip...sensationalism. It appeals to them because not everyone is a brilliant witch who saves the world. They are housewitches and men who have worked the same dead-end job for the past several decades, so they live vicariously through what they see in the papers. They also lack the capacity and attention span to listen to a political diatribe about how this law is impinging on civil rights, but if you make it about how some young girl will never find true love," the blonde said, pouting and dabbing his eyes, "you shall have them hanging on every word."

"And that rot at the end about the Wizengamot?"

"It would not be wise to offend them or call them out for being morons, Hermione. Political rule number one...do not alienate those in power." The witch sitting next to him gaped, wide-eyed. "What?"

"You called me 'Hermione'..."

"That is your name, is it not?"

"You've never called me that before...it was always 'Granger'...or 'Mudblood'..." Hermione said, glaring.

Draco closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Granger... Hermione, I could probably never apologize enough to make up for the way I treated you in the past. I can only say that my family and I were brought up and taught to believe in certain things, and to act a certain way in public. It has been many years since I really believed in blood supremacy. There was this girl in my class, you see, who was brilliant and powerful. She was also Muggleborn, and was proof that what I had been taught was incorrect. However, due to the certain events, I was unable to publicly denounce my former beliefs, as doing so would not only put myself in danger, but my family as well."

"So you just kept going along with everything?"

"What was I to do, Hermione?" Draco asked passionately. "I was a child...alone, afraid...with Death Eaters and the Dark Lord breathing down my neck..."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, looking away and biting her lip.

"Do not be sorry. You could not have done anything about it...I could not have done anything about it, aside from praying to whatever gods there may be that my family and I survived and that monster perished at the hand of Potter."

"Is that why you didn't identify us at your house?"

"That was as much as I could do, at the time. My father had no wand, my mother and I were being watched day and night by Bellatrix, and the Dark Lord was practically living under our roof."

"I never got a chance to tell you before...but...thank you. For trying..."

Draco sat there and fidgeted awkwardly. "It is nothing...if anything, I should thank you for helping to destroy Vol...Voldemort."

"We usually call him 'Riddle', these days. Its easier." Draco nodded and sat in silence. Hermione watched the young man for a while then stretched out a hand. When he looked up at her curiously, she said, "Hello. I'm Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you..."

Draco's trademark smirk spread across his lips. He grasped her hand, "Enchanted, Miss Granger. I am Draco Lucius Malfoy," he said softly, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles briefly. "What was that about?" he asked, smiling gently.

"Just thought that maybe it would be good to have a fresh start..."

"I would really like that. Thank you, Hermione," Draco said softly. Hermione smiled at him, then noticed that he still held her hand.

"Pardon me," he said, letting go of her soft, small hand very reluctantly. '_Do not come on too strong, you shall scare her away... small steps, Draco...small steps...lure her in slowly.._'

"We should probably be getting back to the school..someone might have noticed that we're missing, and with the way the Headmistress has been treating me lately, I probably shouldn't get into any more trouble..." Hermione said, biting her lip. She gathered her cloak and the two left the pub and made their way back to the path to Hogwarts.

"I thought you were a favorite of McGonagall's," Draco said, confused.

"I thought so as well, but ever since this law was announced she's been rather short and angry with me for some reason. I have no idea why..." Hermione said sadly.

"I am sure it is just the stress of everything. The rebuilding and opening the school again...the losses of the war..."

"I hope that is all it is; I couldn't stand losing her as a friend...she's been a mentor these past years, and I've looked up to her."

"How ever did you know about this passageway that we used?" Draco said, switching the topic as he could tell the young witch was distressed. The two had approached a large hollow in a tree that was some distance from the path and the gate to the school.

"Harry still has the Marauder's map. It shows every room, tunnel, student, teacher, and ghost on it. Even though they blocked off all the old passages, and the Room of Requirement was destroyed, new tunnels started appearing on the map. I think that Hogwarts itself created them. The castle is remarkable...almost sentient in a way, at least that's what_ Hogwarts, A History _claims, and I believe it's true. I have seen too much over the years that can't be explained by anything else..."

"Do you think the Room of Requirement might come back?" Draco asked, his voice tinged with sadness, as he remembered the hours spent there in his sixth year, and also the loss of Crabbe.

"Maybe...one day, if it is needed enough, the magic of the castle might recreate it."

"Too bad it cannot bring back other things. Friends...loved ones...our innocence..."

Hermione sighed and turned glimmering eyes to the man walking next to her, "That would be magic indeed...unfortunately, loss is a part of life, and some things you can never get back...but, another thing about life, is that it goes on... and you find new friends," she said with a smile. Hermione turned and cast a _Luminos_ so she could find her way along the tunnel she entered.

Draco followed her a moment later. '_Yes... and new loved ones...and in due time, my dear Hermione, I shall be that to you as well..._'


	6. Chapter 6

The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**AN****: Thank you for all your reviews, comments, and for reading this story. I don't have a Beta, so any mistakes or inconsistencies are mine alone. Hopefully I'm catching them better as I go along.**

Chapter Six:

Hermione was sitting with Harry, Ron, and Ginny for breakfast in the Great Hall the next morning. She was still tired and had slight dark smudges under her eyes from staying awake nearly the entire night.

"Alright there, Hermione?" Ginny asked, her brow furrowed in concern.

Hermione threw down the piece of toast she had been nibbling on. "It's just this article that's supposed to run this morning. Malfoy said that everything would be fine…but, it _is _Skeeter we're talking about. I'm dreading what she's going to say…"

"I'm sure it won't be bad…" Harry said, trying to paste a supportive and hopeful look on his face. "She knows what will happen if she crosses you again, and Malfoy has her in his pocket. Merlin… Malfoy…I still can't believe he's helping you with all of this. Seems so unlike him."

"I don't know, Harry…we talked a bit last night, it seems like he's changed, you know? Or at least the world changed enough to allow him to be a bit more himself. He told me that he hasn't believed in blood-supremacy in a while, but couldn't do much about it because of his parents and everyone else in Slytherin. "

"Or he's just saying that to get on your good side…" Ron mumbled around a mouthful of eggs.

Hermione and Ginny cringed. "Merlin, Ron…what would mum say if she saw your table manners?"

"Want seconds?" Ron said after he swallowed. Everyone shook their heads and went back to their meals, aside from Hermione.

The young witch's face blanched when she heard the tell-tale hoots of owls swooping into the hall. Letters and papers were dropped off at the tables. She saw Malfoy take a paper from the Prophet owl and unroll it. Instead of reading it, he looked up at Hermione expectantly. She chewed on her lip and stared at the owl as it came ever closer to her seat. Finally, it landed in front of her and she reached out a trembling hand to take the paper.

"Well...lets see it then," Harry said, moving to her side so he could read as well. Hermione looked up and saw that Draco had finally started to read his own paper. _'He was waiting for me?_' She unrolled the paper, and there, staring up at her from the front page were two pictures. One of Malfoy that appeared to have been taken in Diagon Alley, who smirked then raised his chin to strike a dignified pose in his immaculate and black robes. The other was of Hermione, clad in the red formal robes she wore to the Victory celebration held at the Ministry over the summer. The photographed Hermione stood still, with her hands clasped in front of her, looking like a confident young woman. Hermione remembered this being taken when she, Harry, and Ron were on a stage being lauded for their heroic efforts during the war. She had been nervous and uncomfortable standing before so many people, but had screwed up her Gryffindor courage and straightened her shoulders.

"It's a great shot of you," Ginny said. "You look really nice!"

"I'm surprised she chose this one...I was expecting one from right after the war when we all looked like death-warmed-over..." Hermione muttered, then scanned the page.

'_Saying "I Do" _Not_ to the Marriage Law!', by Rita Skeeter._

_Nearly two months ago, the Ministry of Magic released a statement that shocked a good portion of our world. Muggleborn witches were to marry! Now, a marriage is usually cause for celebration; why were people stunned? Because these young witches of Muggle descent, some mere school girls, were being forced to marry those who petitioned for them. If these poor girls did not comply, then they faced Azkaban; the wizarding prison that currently houses the most evil and vile Death Eaters! _

_I had the privilege to meet with Hermione Granger; recipient of the Order of Merlin, First Class, and best friend of the Boy-Who-Triumphed, Harry Potter; and Mister Draco Malfoy, sole heir to great Malfoy family line and estates (my readers will remember that it was Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, who defied Voldemort; allowing Harry Potter the chance to ultimately triumph). _

_Miss Granger was recently declared ineligible under the Marriage Law, due to her and her mother's births taking place in Marseilles, France. However, she is still speaking out against this law on behalf of all Muggleborn girls, as is Mr. Draco Malfoy, who sees it as his duty as a wizard in this new, post-Voldemort era. _

_Mr. Malfoy stated: "Arranged betrothals and marriages are common in our world, and are conducted between families with ties reaching back generations. Parents carefully select a future spouse based on compatibility and the wizard's ability to support a witch and any children, and there is every chance for happiness. This is definitely not the case with this law. These poor girls are handed over to any wizard who petitions for them, without regard. These are also Muggleborn girls, who were raised to expect to be able to fall in love, marry whom they choose, continue their education, and bring children into a loving, stable home. If they are forced to marry under this law, that will never happen for them. I feel it is my duty to help Miss Granger save them from this horrible fate."_

_Hermione Granger, Heroine of the War, Brightest Witch of Her Age, recipient of the highest awards two nations have to offer, and Head Girl of Hogwarts. Briefly, she was also the intended of a Mr. Ignatius Wappole of Suffex, aged 92. This was to be the future for our Miss Granger? A forced marriage to a man old enough to be her great-grandfather and who had no means of supporting himself, let alone a family? The brightest mind seen in over fifty years not allowed to graduate school? That would have been as terrible a loss to the wizarding world as any seen during the War._

_And what of these Muggleborn witches' families? It is well-known that a mother will do anything for a child. It appears that Muggle mothers are not any different. This reporter has learned that Mrs. Jane Granger, mother of Hermione Granger, went to France and met with Minister Clinquot. It is believed that Mrs. Granger was part of the amnesty measure that country is granting girls escaping from this law. Minister Clinquot even accompanied Mrs. Granger to Hogwarts where he spoke of the amnesty and then bestowed the prestigious Médaille de Charlemagne upon Miss Granger. If one mother went to the lengths to seek the aid of an entire government, what would it mean for our Ministry if all these parents decided to act? Will we be on the cusp of another war drawn along blood lines?_

_Our world has been through much tragedy lately. It is no surprise that the Ministry and the Wizengamot have acted in what they believed to be for the benefit of our world. Unfortunately, they have unwittingly added even more tragedy to the lives of these young, innocent girls and women. To escape this law, most of these Muggleborn girls have been forced to leave their families, friends, and lives to move to France. Those that have chosen to stay have entered into a Muggle variant of 'marriage', many aided by the boys of Hogwarts, which exists solely on paper and will allow them to seek a divorce in the future. _

_If the Ministry enacted this law to boost our population and prevent future squib births they are certainly doing the opposite, as they have only guaranteed that no sane Muggleborn witch would want to have anything to do with our world. This reporter shall not blame them. _

_Join Harry Potter and countless others in their support of Hermione Granger, Golden Heroine of Gryffindor, and Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Savior of Witches,'_!_ Abolish this horrible law! Send your owl to the Ministry today!_

Hermione burst out laughing. Harry turned and glared at a certain Slytherin who was smugly grinning back at him.

"I wonder how much he paid to get Skeeter to print _that_?" Harry grumbled. Hermione remembered Draco sliding a pouch to Rita at the end of the interview, but she bit her lip and said nothing about it.

"Jealous, Harry?" she asked, giggling.

The bespectacled wizard rolled his eyes. "Still, it was a decent article...I'm actually surprised."

"Me too...I was expecting something either totally bizarre and full of lies or utter tripe."

Breakfast continued and the hall was filled with whispers, laughter, and conversation as the students read the morning paper. Hermione noticed a large eagle owl swoop down and deliver something to Draco, who opened it up and smirked at whatever the missive said.

Draco put the letter he received from his father in his bag. It contained only three words, '_Good show, Malfoy._' In those simple words, Draco felt his father's pride and endorsement. He also understood that he would be receiving a far lengthier letter from his mother later in the day.

He gathered up his bag and books and made his way to the dungeons for double potions. He sat down at his usual table and waited for a certain witch who should be along in 5...4...3...2...

"Merlin, is it just me or do these books get heavier by the day?" Hermione said, heaving her bag onto the table so she could dig her textbooks and implements out.

Draco leaned so he could look into the witch's bag. "I know you are taking the full class allotment for the year, but I do not think half of those books are for classes..." he said with a chuckle.

Hermione grimaced and mumbled, "I meant to return these to the library..."

Draco shook his head and took out his wand. He murmured and incantation over her bag. "What did you do?"

"Just a weight-reduction spell. If you insist on carrying half of the library each day, at least you shall not turn into a hunchback. You are short enough as it is, Granger."

"Ha...ha...Malfoy. And thank you."

"Not a problem. So, what did you think of the article?" he asked conversationally as he set up his cauldron and stirring rods.

"I thought it was good, actually. I was completely surprised." Draco turned and raised a questioning brow. "Skeeter and I have... a history. She's done nothing but slander me and Harry in the past. I got her to stop for a while, but I wouldn't have expected her to stick to our 'agreement' for long."

"Agreement? I am intrigued, Hermione... do tell."

"Well, you remember that she's an animagus," Hermione said, leveling a glare at him. He nodded. "I found out that she's unregistered. So, I trapped her in an unbreakable jar when she was a bug for a while, and then told her that if she ever published one more nasty word about me or Harry, I'd tell the Ministry about her."

Draco clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his laugh. "You definitely have some Slytherin in you. With what you did to Umbridge and that Edgecombe bint, I consider myself quite lucky that all I received was a slap when I was on your bad side!"

His chuckles continued as he watched the witch next to him grimace and blush furiously. "Now, now...do not feel badly. They deserved it."

" How could you follow Umbridge and be on the inquisitional squad then?"

"I told you, I had to go along with certain things. Riddle had returned by then, and I was expected to fall in line."

"I can't imagine what it was like for you...having to act a certain way...having to do certain things and live with Riddle," the young witch said, shuddering.

"I cannot imagine what it would be like being one of the main enemies of pure evil, being hunted by everyone and on the run... or having to live in a tent with Potter and the Weasel for most of a year. Merlin, I would rather kiss an inferi than do that!"

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she smacked Draco in the arm with her book. The wizard threw up his arms to ward off the attack. "Down, Granger, down! I give up!" he said laughing.

"Harry and Ron are my best friends and they're wonderful people!"

"I shall take your word for it, Hermione," he said, shaking his head as he turned his attention to Professor Slughorn who finally entered the classroom.

They focused on the Mandrake potion they had to make for class, brewing in comfortable unison and precision. "You know, I actually like working with you. Usually I end up doing everything by myself. Its nice to be in the class with someone who pulls their own weight and knows what they're doing," Hermione said quietly.

"I know what you mean. Try working with Parkinson or Goyle for years."

"Try working with Ron or Neville."

"Do not think you have won...I would consider that a tie," Draco said with a grin. "I had to avert just as many explosions as you did. Greg could not brew a potion for anything, and Pansy was too busy gossiping to pay any attention to what she was putting in the cauldron."

"At least you didn't have to deal with losing points for helping them. Professor Snape deducted points from us just for breathing."

"Severus was in a worse spot than my family ever was, and he had had to deal with it for most of his life. I think that would make anyone a bit surly. He also felt, and rightfully so, that Slytherins received a raw deal from everyone, other professors included, so he did what he could to even things out."

Hermione shot a glare at the young wizard next to her. "Really, Hermione...you tell me what other house in the school has its first years booed and hissed at the moment the Sorting Hat comes off of their heads."

Hermione furrowed her brows and chewed on her lip. Ducking her gaze to the cauldron, she remained silent and stirred her potion, knowing that Draco was correct.

"As much as a bastard that Severus could be to everyone else, he always looked out for his Slytherins...always had a kind or encouraging word for us when we needed it. If it were not for him, I doubt that I would have survived for long," Draco said, his expression dimming.

"He saved us too, you know. A few times. Even protected Harry, Ron, and I when Professor Lupin transformed into a werewolf in third year. And he was the one who gave us Gryffindor's sword. He was a good, brave man...I feel awful that none of us really saw it all those years..."

"Severus was good at that; allowing you to see only what he wanted to be seen. I would like to think that he is finally at peace now..."

"I'm sure he is... he is never at his portrait in the Headmaster's office, so I imagine he is off doing whatever he wants to for once."

"Hopefully there are no dunderheads there..." Draco said, a small smile on his lips.

"Or bushy-haired, insufferable know-it-alls."

"He did like you, you know, or at least respected you. He could not admit it or display it because you are Muggleborn and Potter's friend...but once he did tell me that he thought you were brilliant and he wished you could have been in Slytherin."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. Somewhat flustered, she concentrated on the potion that was nearly finished. "I think all we have left is the gurdyroot and a few clockwise stirs."

Slughorn was walking around the classroom, checking on the students' progress. He stopped at Hermione and Draco's table, beaming and clapping his hands.

"A perfect potion once again, you two. I haven't seen such potions or teamwork since Lily Evans and Severus Snape were in my class. Interesting that they were also a Muggleborn Gryffindor and a Slytherin... hmmm... anyway, ten points to each of you! Oh yes, before I forget...I read that article in the Prophet this morning. Horrid business, that law. So very glad that you got out of it, Miss Granger... and that you are both helping all of those poor girls. I am having a soiree this coming Saturday. Many important people are coming by... do show up. I am sure that several will be willing to lend a sympathetic ear," Slughorn said, tapping the side of his nose.

Hermione tried to quell her urge to grimace. Draco placed a hand on Hermione's elbow under the table and said smoothly, "We shall be delighted to attend, Professor Slughorn. Thank you for the invitation."

The portly professor beamed. "Good, good... and tell young Mr. Potter and Weasley that they are welcome to join us."

As he tottered away, Hermione let out a sigh. "Wonderful...another one of his parties. I had _such fun _at the last one. And I'll have to borrow a dress...I don't think I'll be able to get to Hogsmeade before Saturday."

"You could let me know what size robes you wear and I shall see if my mother can send something. She has an eye for such things and _loves_ any excuse to go shopping," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh...thank you, but no... I couldn't ask anyone to do something like that!"

"You are not asking, I am offering. Truly, my mother would not mind...she enjoys shopping and fashions. Now that I am nearly graduated and the war is over, I believe she may start up her own design business soon."

"That's remarkable...good for her! I know most Pureblood wives don't work..." she said while she bottled their potion and began cleaning up their workspace.

"It is something that she has wanted to do for years. My father grumbled about 'tradition' and 'his standing in society' for all of two seconds before he realized that, after everything, my mother's happiness was more important. I know he comes across as cold and cruel to everyone...really, that is mostly just for show," Draco said, shrugging his shoulders. "It was how he was raised to act. At home, with us, he is different." He helped clean the table and put away the ingredients they didn't use back in the storeroom. When he returned, he grabbed Hermione's bag with his own and gestured to the door.

"What does your mother do? Both of your parents work, correct?"

"Yes...they're both dentists...teeth healers."

"There are healers just for teeth?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Well, Muggles don't have potions that heal or to regrow bones and such, so there are healers for practically everything necessary...teeth healers, ones that specialize in children's medicine, bones, the nervous system, childbirth..."

"Is it true that they cut people open?" he asked, horror on his face.

"They use a medicine that puts the people into a deep sleep...they don't feel anything. And to repair some things, like a heart, or an internal injury, the only way to get to it is to operate. With advances in surgical techniques, they can do a lot of operations with tools that have small cameras at the ends, so they really only need to make small incisions that heal in no time. I think they've come pretty far with what they have."

Draco just nodded, not entirely convinced. He walked Hermione to her Ancient Runes class; his History of Magic lesson was further down the hall. As he passed Hermione her bag, she looked up at him with her large, sparkling eyes.

"Thanks, Draco. I'll see you next class...save a seat for me, 'Savior of Witches!"

"You are welcome, Hermione," he said laughing. He turned away and made his way down the hall, quelling the urge to put a skip in his step as he thought of sitting next to her for another entire class.


	7. Chapter 7

The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**AN****: Thank you for all your reviews, comments, and for reading this story. Seriously...you all are just fantastic and you're feeding the ego quite a bit!**

**I don't have a Beta, so any mistakes or inconsistencies are mine alone. Hopefully I'm catching them better as I go along.**

Chapter Seven: 

The class seemed to take forever. Finally, Binns was finished droning on about the Goblin Wars, and Draco had to reign himself in so that he didn't race down the hall to Transfiguration like an overeager sap. '_Although, that is exactly what I feel like_,' he chuckled to himself. Never in his wildest dreams did he believe things would be going so well or so smoothly. Sure, it may be taking a bit longer this way, but in the end, he will know that he won Hermione's heart fairly, '_Merlin, I sound like a Hufflepuff_…' and not through manipulation. '_Well, not entirely through manipulation…but using the situation at hand to further my goals is just being a true Slytherin. Nothing wrong with that!_'

He reached his next class just ahead of a mop of sable curls. He found an empty table and held the stool for Hermione to clamber up on. As he took his seat next to her, he noticed the glares sent his way by a certain ginger and the Boy-Who-Lived. Smirking, he turned to Hermione. "How was your class?"

"Interesting. I love Ancient Runes, especially how they tie into Arithmancy and old spells. It's really fascinating. How was yours?"

"Boring, as ever. I did not wish to take History for a NEWT, but father insisted. He wanted me to focus on classes that would prepare me for taking over the businesses one day, but I have yet to discover how Ug the Unreliable's imprisonment has anything to do with potion regulations or racing broom manufacture."

"Well, at least it sounds like you know what you'll be doing with your life. I have yet to decide if I want to take up Healing, research, becoming an Auror, or work with magical beings," she said as she dug through her bag again. "Oh, and thanks again for the charm on my bag…it really took a load off," Hermione said with a giggle.

"That was abysmal," Draco said, trying not to smile. Soon enough, the new Transfiguration teacher, Professor Bromely, called the students to attention and everyone was focused on the lesson. Hermione managed to turn her goblet into a clock on the first try. Draco was right behind her.

She heard grumbling and turned to see both Harry and Ron struggle with the spell. She grimaced.

"What is the matter?"

"I always help the boys out with their wand movements…maybe I should have sat by them…"

Draco's eyes flashed and he bit his tongue. When he had regained control of himself, he said nonchalantly, "Oh, well, you can sit with them tomorrow if you need to. Then again, do you not think it time that they began to learn things for themselves? How much have you been helping them all these years? With NEWTs coming up, and if they have any hope of doing decent work in a career, they probably should be standing on their own feet."

"I know," Hermione said, biting her lip. "And I get mad at them for never doing their own work and copying from me all the time, but I can't help it…they're my friends and I want to help them."

"Maybe the best help you can provide now is letting them try on their own. It would be to their benefit in the long run." Draco hid his smirk. Although watching the Dingbat Duo's grades fall as a result, he did think it would take some of the burden off of Hermione's shoulders, as well as free up some of her time to spend with him.

Hermione furrowed her brow and looked contemplative. She was silent the rest of the lesson, which bothered Draco slightly, but he gave her space.

They did not have another chance that day to sit next to each other, so Draco waited outside the Great Hall when everyone finished dinner and made their ways back to their respective dormitories.

"Granger!" he said over the din. Hermione turned and waited for him whilst Harry and Ron were standing on either side. "May I speak to you for a moment?" he asked, gesturing to the hallway.

"Sure, I..." Hermione began when she was interrupted.

"What can't you talk about around us?" Ron asked, striding over.

"It's fine, Ron, I'll just be a minute," she muttered, rolling her eyes. Hermione followed Draco down the hall a bit.

"Bit protective."

"They always will be. It's alright...I'm used to it, although they seem to forget that I can take care of myself, and it was _me_ who saved _them_ quite a few times..." she said with a fond smile.

"Hmmm. Well, all I wanted to ask you was if you could give me your dress and shoe size so I could inform my mother. I expect a letter from her tonight, so I will include the information in my response to give her enough time to procure something suitable for you."

"Draco...I told you that you didn't have to..."

"Yes," Draco said, waving his hand, "and I told you that it was I who offered, and it would not be a problem for my mother; she will enjoy the errand. So, what size shoes do you need to cover those boats you call 'feet'?" he asked with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes and told him her sizes. Draco saw that she was chewing her lip after he finished jotting things down on a scrap of parchment. "What is the matter?"

"First you're helping me with the law and now you're doing all this? Why? I'm not doing anything for you?"

"Hermione," he began, running his fingers through his hair and taking a deep breath, "I do find the law utterly terrible, and I believe it will lead to misery and devastation down the road if it is not repealed. I feel, strongly, that I should do something about it...and due to my status and wealth, I am in a position to assist you. Also, I was a complete prat to you for years. I want to make up for it. Apologizing seems paltry and banal, so I am attempting to atone with my actions."

Hermione stared up at the boy...young man, with her luminous, amber eyes. She searched his face and the silver-blue eyes returning her gaze. A soft smile spread over her lips and she nodded. "Alright, Draco...thank you. Well, I should get back to my room now. Good night."

"Good evening, Hermione," he said, bowing slightly. He watched as she turned and met up with Harry and Ron. The trio of friends set off for Gryffindor tower and the Head Girl's room. As they set up the stairs, Hermione looked back and waved.

Draco smiled back, then turned on his heel and set off for the dungeons. When he got to his room, he saw that his mother's letter had already arrived and was sitting on his dresser. After kicking off his shoes and removing his tie, he grabbed the parchment and sat on his bed.

'_Dearest Draco,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, and I believe it does, as you are most likely basking in your success with the Daily Prophet article. Knowing you as I do, I would also fathom a guess that you are currently sitting on your bed eating a celebratory sweet.' _Draco looked at the Honeydukes chocolate in his hand and shook his head. _'My congratulations on the article. It was a brilliant move, and sentimental enough that the masses shall surely react in a desired manner. I would also counsel you to arrange meetings with key persons sooner rather than later. I believe the Muggles have a saying, "Strike whilst the iron is hot". Rather macabre if you ask me, but it gets the point across nicely. _

_Please keep me informed of your progress, on all fronts, will you? As your verbose father forgot to give you his love, add it to mine._

_Mother.'_

He set the letter aside and took out a sheet of parchment and a quill.

'_Mother,_

_Firstly, I was enjoying a rather nice bit of Honeydukes' finest whilst I was reading your letter. It is somewhat unsettling when you do that, you know. Secondly, I do have to admit the article was a decent piece of work. It very nearly did not come about, as Hermione and Miss Skeeter have an interesting history. The Queen of Gossip and Slander has drawn the ire of the little lioness, as Skeeter has been unkind in the past. Hermione rectified this in a pure Slytherin manner (tell father about this bit, and no further). Skeeter is an unregistered animagus; a beetle, if you remember. Hermione discovered this, and after giving Skeeter a stint in an unbreakable jar, she obtained the woman's word that she would not write any more derogatory articles about her or Potter! From what I have been told, her mother, Mrs. Granger, is a force to be reckoned with as well. _

_As for your counsel, I feel that I am already making progress in that regard. Hermione and I were invited to one of Slughorn's parties this coming Saturday. Many important and influential persons should be there, and I feel confident that we shall make several contacts._

_As Hermione does not have the opportunity to shop beforehand, may I trouble you with the procurement of a suitable gown and accouterments for her? I obtained her sizes; they are enclosed. The photos in the Prophet do not do her justice. Her hair is a luxuriant chestnut, shot through with gold, and her complexion is flawless and fair, with the barest hint of golden tan. If you do not have the time to attend to this request, please let me know as soon as possible._

_I shall leave you now, as I have many assignments to finish. To you, I give my love. To father, I say, 'Indeed, Sir'._

_Draco.'_

Classes kept everyone busy throughout the week. Draco barely saw Hermione outside of class, but he was slightly pacified by sharing a table with her in their shared lessons. Noticing the continued glares he was receiving from Harry and Ron, he whispered to Hermione during Transfiguration, "What niffler got their gold?"

Hermione sighed and focused her gaze on the table. "Well...I listened to what you said the other day...about helping them all the time and how its holding them back more than helping them...and...well...they're not exactly taking it the best."

"They are angry with you for not doing their work? That is preposterous," Draco scoffed.

"I still help them study, I just stopped letting them copy my notes..."

"As you should. They need to do for themselves; it is how you learn, after all. My father always told me that, and I find that he is correct in this matter."

Hermione nodded and chewed her lip. "I know...I just...I hate it when they're angry with me over something like this. Like in third year when Harry got his Firebolt. It was just delivered to him with no note...nothing...and that was when Sirius was on the loose. Since we didn't know the truth about him yet, we all thought he was a murderer that was after Harry. I figured it was from him, and I was _right_, as it turned out, but I told the professors about it and they took the broom to check it. Harry was infuriated with me...for looking out for him..."

"I do admit, you should never get between a Quidditch player and his broom," he said with a chuckle, "so I can understand some of his rancor. But, I shall say he should have handled that differently."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You bunch and Quidditch! That's all they talk about most of the time. Even Ginny. At least with you we talk about different things..." she said, her cheeks acquiring the tiniest hint of pink.

"Do you really dislike the game so much?"

"I don't dislike it...I just don't want to talk about it or hear about it non-stop."

"You cannot blame us, especially players, from talking about the best game in the world...but, for you, I shall keep the chatter to a minimum."

Hermione turned and smiled at him, then went back to her notes. Draco took a deep breath through his nose, and quelled the urge to kiss her right there and then. He didn't think she had ever smiled so genuinely at him before, nor had he ever seen that particular light in her eyes when they gazed upon him.

Saturday came, and as Draco went to his room after lunch, he found two parcels sitting on his bed. Letting out a relieved breath, he went and pulled the note off the top that was addressed to him. Although he knew his mother would come through for him, he was nervous that the dress didn't appear before today; the day of the party. He hastily opened the note.

'_Dear Draco,_

_I apologize for the delay, but it took me some time to come up with something perfect for Miss Granger. I was obliged to design the dress myself. I have also enclosed an ensemble for you that will compliment Miss Granger's dress._

_Do behave yourself. Remember that not only is Miss Granger a young lady and you have been raised to be a gentlewizard, but she is also the young lady you are attempting to court. Do not do anything untoward or disrespectful._

_Love, mother.'_

Draco found the box for Hermione, and set off for the Head Girl's room. He found it near the entrance to Gryffindor tower. He knocked at the portrait and waited briefly.

Hermione opened the door and smiled.

"Draco! What is...Oh! What's this?"

"I am the 'Savior of Witches', Hermione. Evidently, this extends to saving witches with wardrobe emergencies. This is the dress my mother sent for you," he said laughing whilst he handed the large box over to Hermione. He then set a cream envelope on the lid. "There is a note for you, as well."

"You're never going to stop with the 'Savior' bit, are you?" she asked, chuckling. "Wow...thank you, though..."

"It is a few hours until the party, so you should have time to get ready."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "More than enough time...now that I finally know some spells to control my hair and don't have to spend hours putting Sleekeazys on it, I can get ready in minutes."

Draco raised a brow. "I'm serious. I could never understand why it takes girls forever to get ready for something. Thank Merlin I'm not like that..."

"No...you are not. And it is quite refreshing," Draco said softly. Shaking himself slightly, he said more loudly, "Well then, milady, I shall leave you to your preparations and begin my own. I will retrieve you at seven then." He bowed and walked off toward the dungeon.

Hermione closed the portrait door and walked the box to her bedroom. After setting it on her bed, she opened the large box and gasped. Inside, under the layers of tissue paper, was a bundle of the softest navy blue silk she had ever felt. Gently lifting it, she held it up to her body and turned to look in the large mirror.

The dress appeared to be of Muggle design, instead of wizarding robes. It had wide straps, a square neckline, and the high waist was belted with bow. The hem of the swirling skirt came to her knee. Hermione thought it to be an odd color selection, as she guessed any dress she received from a Malfoy would be either green or black, but upon inspection, the dark blue was a perfect compliment to her dark hair and fair skin. She gingerly hung the dress in her wardrobe and returned to the box.

She dug into the paper deeper and found a pair of navy high heels that had large bows on the back. Hermione sighed, '_They're beautiful, but I'm going to break my neck in them...I know it!_' She set the shoes aside and pulled out the final item. It was a gorgeous shawl with navy velvet trim and velvet peacocks, causing Hermione to giggle, and flowers on sheer silk.

When she finished putting the beautiful items away, she opened the letter that had come with the box.

'_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Enclosed herein please find an ensemble for Professor Slughorn's soiree. Based on your dimensions and Draco's description of your coloring, I designed it for you myself, as I could not find anything I deemed appropriate in Diagon Alley. You are a young woman and a Muggleborn, and I felt that your dress should emphasize those facts to those guests that could prove supportive of your cause. Formal witch's robes would not present the necessary image in this situation._

_When it comes to my son's participation in the protest of this marriage law, I am both saddened and proud. The former, due to the helplessness and pain he felt during the war which lead to his decision to aid you, which the blame for ultimately lies at the feet of myself and my husband, and the latter due to his forthrightness and desire to change something that he believes is unjust. I am glad to see that his spirit was not harmed irretrievably, and grateful that you have given him a chance to prove himself, despite your differences in the past._

_Personally, I do believe this law is abhorrent. Draco has informed me that he has spoken of the arranged marriage between Lucius and I, and the difficulties of those first several years. Lucius and I did not form a companionable friendship until Draco was a toddler. Discussions of his progress and daily mischievous adventures were what finally gave us a bond. It was not until years later when Draco left to attend Hogwarts that we found ourselves with the time and space alone to began to establish a true marriage between us. During those first bleak years, though, I have to admit that the only thing that allowed me to persevere was the fact that Lucius and I had common friends and acquaintances, so I was able to visit with them quite frequently. Without that escape, I do not know what I would have done. If the young witches eligible under this law were forced to marry, it is extremely doubtful that they would have that simple saving grace._

_Therefore, please know that you have my support in your endeavor. If you are in need of anything, do not hesitate to contact me by owl._

_Very truly yours,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Hermione blinked. The letter was not at all what she expected. Then again, Draco was turning out to be completely different, so maybe it was safe to assume that Mrs. Malfoy was not dissimilar. '_Hopefully Lucius has changed a bit, as well. That man still gives me the shivers..._'

She placed the letter in her desk, then decided to have a good, long soak before the party.

It did, indeed, take her little to no time to get ready. She spelled her hair into a french twist and slipped into the dress. It fit her bosom well, and she was delighted that the neckline was rather demure, yet elegant. She went to her dresser and opened her little-used jewelry box. She fiddled around until she found the diamond necklace and earrings her parents gave to her for her birthday. They were simple, single stones in a drop setting in white gold. Understated and classic, as she preferred. She slipped the heels on and decided to spell them with anti-slipping and cushioning charms. Then she draped the wrap around her shoulders.

Taking a breath, she turned to face the mirror.

She nearly didn't recognize the young woman standing there. Mrs. Malfoy was correct. Not only did the color complement her, but the style of the ensemble was tastefully elegant yet showcased the youth of the lady it adorned. Hermione dug through her closet until she found a clutch that she had never used before. She used her wand to charm it to match her dress, adding a peacock feather for embellishment, and stowed her wand inside. Just as she snapped it closed, there was a knock at the door.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to open it.

Hermione fought to not let her breath out in a rush when she spied the wizard on the other side. She was stunned. Although she had known in a general sense that Draco was attractive, it was not until this moment that the realization of that fact hit her in a manner that left her slightly confused.

Draco was in an immaculate, well-cut, white suit that was perfectly tailored to his frame. The jacket emphasized his now-broad shoulders and tapered waist, and the trousers sat on his slim hips. He was wearing a navy, silk shirt and matching cravat, adorned with a stick-pin.

Her eyes finally traveled to his face, and she was slightly surprised at his expression. Draco was standing there, slack-jawed and gaping at her; his eyes running up and down her body.

"Hermione," he finally said, somewhat huskily, "you look absolutely amazing."

"Um...thanks," she said, glancing down and blushing furiously. "I will definitely send your mother a thank-you note as soon as possible. You look great too...very handsome. I'm so used to seeing you in black...you look really good in the white, and the blue brings out your eyes..." she rambled.

Hermione swore she saw a hint of color grace his cheeks as he smiled and extended his arm. "Shall we, milady?"

"Thank you, kind sir," she said with a giggle. "Are you going to be my 'Savior of Witches' tonight and rescue me from being bored to death?"

"Of course," Draco said, bowing and flourishing. "Although, I do feel that at times it would be best if we 'divide and conquer'; however, I shall not leave you to yourself for long."

"That would be greatly appreciated," she said, huffing, "and please don't leave my side if Slughorn starts dragging me about...Harry hated it when he did it to him..."

"Do not worry. I have everything under control," he murmured to the witch at his side. He felt the warmth of her hand through his sleeve, and the smell of her wafted over him. '_I could spend the rest of my life just like this... in fact, I _will_ spend the rest of my life like this...I shall see to it, or my name is not Malfoy!_'

**AN: If you wish to see the outfits Draco and Hermione are wearing, you may find the links on my profile.**


	8. Chapter 8

1The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**AN****: Thank you for all your reviews, comments, and for reading this story. **

**I don't have a Beta, so any mistakes or inconsistencies are mine alone. Hopefully I'm catching them better as I go along.**

Chapter Eight:

Hermione and Draco walked down to Slughorn's rooms that were still in Professor Merrythought's old offices. They chatted amiably about various classes and essays they were working on until Draco stopped them right before Slughorn's door. He looked around, shook his head, and pulled Hermione into an alcove.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just thought that we should have some sort of plan before we go in there. You did very well with Skeeter's interview, but you have been acquainted with her and her tactics for some years now. We do not yet know who will be here. Will you be able to handle seeing and talking to a pureblood sympathizer? I can handle people like that personally, if you are uncomfortable with it."

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip for a moment and furrowed her brow. "I think it would probably be best if you dealt with people like that anyway. They'd be more open to talking with you…they probably would just dismiss anything I had to say outright…"

"Adapting to situations and utilizing strengths and weaknesses…you are learning how to play the game, Granger," he said with a wink.

The witch rolled her eyes. "You act as if its so hard…"

"Well, if you find the Slytherin way of doing things to be so easy, then why is it that none of your Gryffindors seem to be able to accomplish it?"

"Perhaps because we've found that openness and honesty usually has the same results, in a shorter time and with much less drama."

Draco blinked at her. "Where is the fun in that?" he asked cockily, earning a slap on the arm and a chuckle. Holding out his arm once more, he brought her to the door and rapped his knuckles on the heavy wood. It was opened and the doorway filled with the large, grinning form of Horace Slughorn. "Mr. Malfoy! Miss Granger! Come in…come in…so pleased you could come," the potion master said, waving them inside. The rooms looked much like they did in Hermione's sixth year, from what she could tell. She had been invited to join the Slug Club this year, but was able to use her Head Girl duties as an excuse to beg off.

Hermione recognized a few people from the last time she was here. There were also several new faces that she assumed belonged to various department heads in the new "Post-War Ministry". She also spied the tell-tell black, messy hair of Harry, accompanied by the ginger hair of Ron and Ginny over in a corner. Hermione squeezed Draco's arm slightly. When he looked down at her, she said, "I see the boys and Ginny, I'm just going over to say 'hi' to them…back in a bit…"

She didn't even have a chance to take a step when she felt Draco's hand on top of hers. "I shall escort you," he murmured. "We arrived together… so I will walk you to your friends and fetch some refreshment for us. Would you prefer wine or champagne?"

Hermione looked at him in confusion. He chuckled lowly and bent to whisper, "I was raised a gentlewizard, Granger…this is how a man is supposed to treat a lady he escorts on a date…or to a function," he added quickly. They had approached the Gryffindors, and after nodding to Harry and Ron, and bowing slightly to Ginny, Draco turned on his heel to head over to the buffet table.

"Nice to see you haven't forgotten us completely," Ron muttered to Hermione.

The young witch sighed and rolled her eyes. "I have been busy with head duties and this law nonsense, Ron…you know that. I have stopped by the tower as often as I could…"

"We've asked you to come over and help us nearly every night, 'Mione. And you haven't been sitting with us in class either. You're spending all your time with the Ferret, now!" Ron hissed, his ears turning red.

Harry placed a hand on his friend's arm. "Quiet down, mate. But he's got a point, Hermione…we see you with Malfoy more and more often lately, and now you're here with him? Is there something going on? Is he why you're no longer helping us?"

"Draco is helping me…"

"Oh, it's Draco now, is it?" Ginny asked, her lips quirking up at the corners.

"He's helping me with this law, as you know. He's been invaluable, really. He handled that interview…he's helping me make contacts at this party. And…well, yeah…whilst we're talking about that we talk about other things. Classes, our studies…books we've read…all the things that bore you three to tears. Draco's started to become a friend. And I told you…you have NEWTs this year. I don't mind helping you study, but you really need to start paying attention in class and doing your own work, not copying from me. You're not going to be able to copy my tests, and if you don't get good scores, then whatever jobs you do get will be due to your name only. I know you'd hate that, Harry, so don't glower at me. You want to have to come to parties like this for the next thirty years to hobnob and keep up a good name because you got Trolls on your exams? Because that's what will happen if you don't get hired on your merits," the Head Girl said heatedly.

By this time, Draco had reappeared and handed a glass of white wine to the irate witch. He also had a small plate of canapés and chocolates.

"I bet you don't have to worry about Malfoy getting hired on his merits; he'll just buy his way in," Ron grumbled. Harry shot his friend and look and elbowed him.

"Actually, Weasley, I shall have a job at my family's business, but on the stipulation that I attain at least eight _Exceeds Expectations _on my NEWTs. I will start at the entry level and be trained like every other new hire for the first year. After that, I shall work directly under my father and the department heads until he deems me ready to head a department of my own, which may take several years. So, in a way, the future of my career will be entirely based upon my own merits. If I cannot prove myself, I will neither advance nor will I oversee the company and it shall be governed by a board of directors."

Draco turned to an embarrassed-looking Hermione and offered her the plate he was holding. "Try the truffles, they are divine. Miss Weasley, would you like one?" he asked, offering the plate to the ginger witch as well.

"Oh, thanks, Malfoy," she said, surprised.

Hermione was still flushed and took a sip from her wine. She was looking at her shoes, so she did not witness the glare that Draco sent Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived ran his fingers through his shaggy hair and heaved a sigh.

"Listen, 'Mione…you're right. Sorry I've been a prat to you…again," he said sheepishly. "I just miss you more than anything…" Hermione smiled fondly at her bespectacled friend, and was going to say something when she was interrupted.

"Well, I don't understand why you won't let me copy your notes or essays anymore," Ron grumbled, "I'm just going to work at the shop."

"You should still be responsible and do your own work," the blond wizard snapped. "There is also the fact that if you were found with Hermione's school work, her status as Head Girl will be affected, possibly compromised. From the look on your face I can deduce that you did not think beyond your own laziness to see the possible repercussions," Draco drawled.

"Merlin, I didn't even think of that," Ginny said. "I know McGonagall's hasn't been happy with you the past while…she still comes into the common room from time to time; if she saw you," she said with a glare at her brother, "sitting there with Hermione's work, I wouldn't put it passed her to kick up a fuss. She's starting to get persnickety with a lot of people. The Headmistress has been snapping at students for not dressing properly and whispering too loudly. She was always kind of prissy, but never this bad."

Hermione frowned. Professor McGonagall's recent attitude certainly did not fit her former head-of-house, and it was worrisome.

"By the way, "Mione…" Harry said softly. When she looked up, he smiled, "you look really beautiful tonight."

Ginny nodded her head enthusiastically. "Smashing! Where on earth did you get that outfit?"

"It was a gift," Hermione said shyly, looking at Draco out of the corner of her eye. "Mrs. Malfoy designed it for me."

Ginny and Harry turned wide, surprised eyes to a preening Malfoy. "My mother is very talented and has a great eye for beauty," he said, smiling at Hermione. "Well, gentlemen, and lady," he drawled, passing the plate and Hermione's empty glass to a house elf, "I believe that we shall mingle with the other guests." He held out his arm for Hermione to take and escorted her to a knot of older wizards.

"Merlin, Ron…what is your problem?" Ginny snapped at her brother.

Ron stood and glared at Malfoy's retreating back. "What? She's always helped me before! Hermione was never really serious about me doing my own essays until she started hanging around the Ferret so much. You don't find it strange that the blond git just decided to help Hermione and act like he's her friend? Well, I do! I think he and his no-good, Death Eater father are up to something…. You know how 'Mione is…soft-hearted to a fault. She's getting sucked in by whatever game he's playing, and I don't want to see her get hurt…."

"Ron, you know she can handle herself, and if she ever needs us, all she has to do is ask," Harry said gently, trying to get his friend to calm down.

"And Malfoy knows that," Ginny piped in. "He's aware that she's got a lot of people looking out for her…he also knows that she's got one heck of a slap, so I doubt he's going out of his way to set her up or do anything nasty." '_Although I have to say he's definitely thinking about doing _something_ to her, if those looks he keeps giving her are anything to go by.._' the red-haired girl mused.

"Ah, Master Malfoy, wonderful to see you again," drawled an oily voice.

"Blishwick, good to see you as well this evening," Draco said in clipped tones, his expression reminding Hermione strongly of the elder Malfoy. "Gentlemen, may I present Miss Hermione Granger." The three wizards bowed slightly and looked the witch over, their gazes holding a curious interest, desire, or mild disdain. "Miss Granger, may I introduce you to Duncan Blishwick, of the Department of Magical Games, Elias Strafe, of International Cooperation, and Cornelius Vane, who works at Malfoy International," Draco said, indicating them in turn. Blishwick had an appearance that was in contrast to his voice. He resembled a cherub; all golden locks and rosy cheeks. Mr. Strafe was an interesting array of sharp angles. His face looked like it had been chiseled, and his deep-set eyes glinted under ebon brows. His black hair was cropped short and had silvered at the temples, giving him a distinguished air. For all of his seeming hardness; Strafe's eyes glinted with good humor, much like Dumbledore's had. Hermione assumed that Vane was a relation to Romilda, due to the name and the wizard's appearance. He was nearly as tall as Draco, with dark, wavy hair and a strong chin. He was currently staring at Hermione, causing her to fidget slightly.

"Miss Granger," Vane said, bowing again, "reports of your beauty have not done you justice. I think we are very fortunate that you are not eligible for this law of yours…would be a pity if some wizard squirreled you away before the rest of us had a chance to be graced with your presence."

Hermione bit her tongue and tightened her grip on Draco's arm so that she didn't wipe her hands on her dress. The man made her skin crawl. She took several deep breaths and plastered a grin on her face. "Thank you, Mr. Vane…and it is most definitely no law of _mine_, I assure you."

"Yes, I read the article in the Prophet. Messy business, this law, although I do have to agree that the issues of squibs and low birth rates in general must be addressed. If not immediately, at least within the next few generations," Strafe uttered in a gravely voice.

"Perhaps, but there are other solutions to those problems that do not involve forcing marriage at the risk of imprisonment," Hermione said in clipped tones, her smile masking her ire.

"Indeed…and what would you suggest, Miss Granger?" Blishwick asked before taking a gulp of his firewhiskey and replacing his empty glass with a full one off of a tray.

"In Muggle countries when there has been a significant population decline, the governments have established incentive measures. Typically they consisted of tax breaks, or lowered tuition if families had several children. Things were made easier so people could afford to have larger families, as the cost of raising several children can be prohibitive, especially when you lose an income due to a parent staying home to care for them."

Draco and Strafe turned and looked at Hermione with interest. "I had never thought about that aspect. Yes, I can understand that, for some families," Draco said, darting a glance at the Weasley siblings, "having to send several children to Hogwarts may be financially difficult. Do you think this currently affects birthrates?"

"Quite possibly," Hermione shrugged. "Of course, the situation may correct itself over the next few years. After the last Muggle world war, there was a huge surge in population in several countries. The generation that was born is even referred to as 'The Baby Boom'."

"In other words, do not be so hasty and let people shag naturally," Blishwick said, hiccupping slightly. Strafe and Draco frowned at the inebriated wizard. Vane chuckled and ran his gaze over Hermione's legs, which was noted by a sneering blond.

"Well, gentlemen, I am sure we will converse again later…I see someone else who I must introduce Miss Granger to. Excuse us," he said, bowing.

Strafe bowed to Hermione. "I hope to speak with you again, Miss Granger. We have noticed disturbing rumblings in the international community over this law. If there are simple alternatives that can be looked into and presented, it would go far in repairing our relations with other Ministries." Draco and Hermione nodded and made their way over to where Slughorn was standing.

"Good work," Draco whispered, "Elias Strafe is highly regarded in the international community."

When they approached the group Draco was leading them to, Hermione cried, "Kingsley!" beaming at the dark-skinned wizard she saw conversing with their host and another witch.

"Hermione," the Minister rumbled, kissing his fellow Order member on the cheek. "Merlin's ghost, girl…are you trying to give me an ulcer?" he whispered in her ear. As he straightened, he winked, letting Hermione know he was not angry with her.

"Minister Shacklebolt," Draco said, bowing. He schooled himself to mask his surprise when a large, dark hand came into view. He grasped the hand in his own and accepted the strong handshake of the Minister.

"Draco Malfoy, how are you this evening? You two look very handsome tonight."

"Thank you, and the evening finds me very well, Minister. And yourself?"

"Seems all sorts of trouble has been brewing lately. First, I was outvoted when the Wizengamot passed some silly law, then I hear from my french counterpart about amnesty and some Hogwarts students stirring up trouble, and finally, I have been receiving all sorts of letters and howlers from people about some article in the Prophet. Never a dull moment," he said, chuckling and gazing at the two students.

"Kings, I..." Hermione began, blushing.

"Do not worry, Granger, I can handle it," Shacklebolt said in his deep voice. Then he leaned in closer, "You have a lot of friends these days, even at the Ministry. Unfortunately, you also have a lot of enemies. You also have to deal with a lot of old sots on the Wizengamot who still follow the old pro-pureblood laws. You two have your work cut out for you, but you shall have my backing."

"Thank you, Kings," Hermione said with a smile. Shacklebolt nodded and turned to speak to what appeared to be a vampire and someone with goblin blood.

"Would you care for another glass of wine?" Draco asked solicitously.

"That would be wonderful, thank you. I..." Hermione stopped abruptly when the two heard a distinctive "Hem hem."

Paling, Hermione turned to face the witch standing behind her. The short, squat woman with the wide, toad-like face was certainly familiar. However, instead of a horrid pink, this witch was dressed in head-to-toe lavender. "May I assist you, Madame..."

"Umbridge. Clarice Umbridge. I believe you are acquainted with my sister," the woman said in an unpleasantly high-pitched voice.

"Yes...I should have known. The resemblance is...unfortunately uncanny," Hermione said, causing Draco to bite his tongue in order not to laugh.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ron, Ginny, and Harry look on with concern. "Madame Umbridge. How...delightful, to meet you," Draco said, his voice practically dripping with disdain.

"You think you will get away with flaunting your disobedience, do you not, Miss Granger? My sister informed me all about you. No regard for wizarding law or tradition. The Muggle-Born Registration Commission should have remained intact! All of you should be rounded up and used in the only capacity you have any use for, although, I do not know what true wizard would deign to dirty himself with muddy blood," Umbridge hissed through her teeth. "You have no place here! You have no right to associate with real witches or wizards. Who do you think you are?"

"I am Hermione Granger," the young witch said, throwing her shoulders back and raising her chin. "I am here because I have been born with the right to be so. My place is by my friends' sides, and among them you may count some of the best and bravest this world has to offer...you have no right to associate with people or beings of quality, as you have just proven yourself to be anything but! I am where I belong...and I will go forward in this world and ensure that snide, evil little cockroaches like your sister will never have power or authority again. Count on it!" Hermione said clearly, her eyes flashing with determination and passion. The young witch turned on her heel and strode over to Harry.

"How dare she? The presumption! Filthy little mu..."

"I would not finish that sentence if I were you," Draco said, his eyes darkened to flint gray and burning into the toad of a witch in front of him.

"And you...you are a disappointment to the pureblood cause. What would your father say?" Clarice shrieked.

Draco stood up to his full height and looked down his patrician nose at the toad-woman. His voice dropped an octave as he intoned, "Draco, you will not be able to fully appreciate the subtle nuances of a good firewhiskey until you are older and your sense of smell fully matured," he said dryly, then took of sip of the Ogdens he had in hand. He gave Umbridge the cut-direct, and walked off to find Hermione.

'_Merlin...the way her eyes flashed, her cheeks flushed...control yourself, man_' he mused; his heart beating wildly. Hermione in a passionate fury was one of the most beautifully erotic things he had ever witnessed. It was part of the reason he went out of his way to anger the witch when they were younger, although at the time, he did not fully realize the motives behind his provocation. Now, he was still aroused by Hermione's expressions of anger, yet he was too grown to pull a girl's pigtails.

He grabbed a tumbler of firewhiskey from a house elf and offered it to Hermione when he reached her side. "I apologize, Hermione...I did not see her approach. Although, I do have to say that you were brilliant," he said with a small smile and a wink. Hermione smiled back weakly, then turned her attention back to trying to calm Harry. "Alright there, Potter?" he asked when he saw that the Boy-Who-Lived was seething.

"Merlin's sodding sock...what is someone like Toad Junior doing here?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I honestly have no idea. I would not think that Slughorn would be so gauche as to invite her; she must have finagled an invitation as a guest," Draco said, scanning the crowd subtly. "There," he said, gesturing to a far corner with his chin, "Quintin Mulciber. Never joined the Death Eaters publically, but was a full supporter. I believe he is in the Wizengamot Administration office still, but I am uncertain."

"If they have sorts like him on staff, its no wonder a law like that got passed. Probably came up with it to begin with," Harry muttered.

Draco swallowed heavily as he thought of his father's involvement. "From what I have heard and read, the ancient law it was based on is real, and was devised when wizards were under threat of dying out. I do feel that most on the Wizengamot saw a problem and adapted the law for a solution. The methods they are using to solve the issue are horrible, but I do not think that their intent was evil."

Hermione turned and glared. "You must understand, Hermione. Most members of the Wizengamot are old, and come from old, pureblood, traditionalist families. They see the world in a very different and narrow way. They would not perceive wrong in offering up young women for marriage, especially if it is to produce magical children, as most girls in old pureblood families were raised to do just that! With the majority of members, their problem is that they are ignorant and out-of-touch with the modern world and its wizards, not that they are malicious."

He scanned her eyes and face intently. Slowly, the anger drained away, leaving only understanding and thoughtfulness. Hermione nodded and took a sip of the firewhiskey. Draco slowly let out the breath that he was holding. While he loved seeing the witch fired-up, he no longer cared to have her indignation be his fault, and he certainly did not want to do or say something that would risk his progress with her.

"We thought something like that, before," Ginny said, startling everyone from their thoughts, "that it was somewhat of a 'cultural gap' issue with them not understanding why Muggleborns would be so upset over the law. I was upset about it too, and not just because of 'Mione...so perhaps there is also an 'age gap'."

"Most certainly. I see it present even between my parents and I, much to their...delight, at times," Draco said with a chuckle.

"Speaking of them... I bet old Lucius just loves what you've been up to," Ron said, glaring at Draco.

Thinking that at this point, a little truth would be beneficial, Draco said, "Actually, as far as my father goes, he sees this as being very good for the Malfoy image and positive publicity for our businesses. I have his endorsement and backing. I also have the full support of my mother, and she has offered to assist Hermione in any way."

"Figures. Lucius Malfoy...just looking for a way to boost his reputation and save his arse again..."

"Ronald," Hermione hissed.

"No, it is alright, Hermione," Draco said, smiling down at her. "In some respects, Weaslebee is correct. My father is always looking out for the family's well-being and fortune; such is the way of a pureblood lord...or anyone with power, wealth, and status...in the Muggle world too, I dare say," he said, receiving Hermione's wry grin and nod.

"So why are you doing this, Ferret?" Ron growled.

Draco stared his ginger nemesis down. They two were silent for a long moment, gazes locked, causing the others to fidget nervously and Hermione the desire to drag Draco away before there was a fight. Draco was the first to break the silence.

"I am helping Hermione because this law is wrong. I am helping because I want to do something to help, for once. I am doing this because Hermione is my friend...the first true friend I have ever had. I am doing this...because I already picked this suit out and needed a date tonight that would look good in something matching," he said with the smarmiest smirk and brow waggle anyone had ever seen on his face.

Hermione and Ginny's mouths dropped open. Harry covered his own with a hand. The three Gryffindors turned and watched as Ron's face alternated between white and puce for several seconds.

Finally, Ron nearly shouted, "Merlin's balls that was horrible!" and broke into gales of laughter. The group finally let out their laughter, and the five of them sniggered into their glasses.

Hermione slapped Draco's arm and rolled her eyes. Without thinking, he picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles. He started talking to Harry and Ron, oblivious to the fact that he still had Hermione's small hand in his. Draco also did not immediately notice that Hermione made no effort to pull her hand away, or that she wore a bashful smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**AN****: Thank you for all your reviews, comments, and for reading this story. **

**Sorry for the delay in updating…I've had a bit of a rush at work so I could get everything done before my mini-break. This weekend is my 'Celebration of Encroaching Decrepitude'..a.k.a my birthday…so this and my other stories may be delayed a bit.**

**I don't have a Beta, so any mistakes or inconsistencies are mine alone. Hopefully I'm catching them better as I go along.**

Chapter Nine:

The party continued, with Draco, Harry, and Ron each claiming a dance with Hermione. She also danced with Kingsley, Elias Strafe, and surprising enough, Duncan Blishwick, who was far more tolerable when he had sobered up, and he remembered that Hermione was once connected to Viktor Krum.

"So, have you seen the greatest seeker lately? I heard that several home teams have been attempting to lure him."

"Honestly, Mr. Blishwick, I have only spoken with Viktor once in the past few years, and that was at the wedding of William and Fleur Weasley. I am sorry that I have nothing to report on the matter."

"Ah, too bad, although we have our own great players. I have heard that young Mr. Potter is not only the Chosen One, but a good player himself."

"He is, but I believe he will go into the Aurory after Hogwarts," Hermione said with a small smile. "I have heard that both Ginny and Ron Weasley would like to play professionally, though."

"Really?" Blishwick said, brightening. "That would be smashing for the British leagues...smashing, indeed. And they are the two gingers in the far corner? Splendid...I shall have to ask for an introduction. Well, Miss Granger, as you are going to be doing me a fair turn, perhaps I shall return the favor," he said, his grin turning wicked. "It just so happens that my favorite uncle is on the Wizengamot...you drop a word in the ear of a war hero and I shall drop a word for you."

Hermione quelled the massive urge she had to grin, and schooled her features into nonchalance. "I think that could be arranged, Mr. Blishwick," she said calmly; knowing that she wouldn't have to even utter a syllable to have Ron running off to try out for the Chudley Cannons. It was all he had been talking about since the summer. Initially he was going to help George run the store, but since he had to return to school, Percy joined Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes as the business manager. Lee Jordan also signed on to help George with new products. As his brother's business was taken care of and thriving once more, Ron set his sights on his dream of playing for his favorite team.

When the song ended, Blishwick offered his arm and escorted Hermione over to her red-haired friends. After she introduced everyone, she was guided away by Professor Slughorn.

"My dear Miss Granger, I must say that you and young Malfoy are making quite the stir at my little get-together. Tongues are wagging, and I am hearing mostly good things, although certain guests are apparently ill-pleased," he said, glancing at Clarice Umbridge and Quintin Mulciber who were standing by themselves and glaring darkly at nearly everyone in the room. "I apologize for that, my dear. I certainly did not invite Miss Umbridge, and Mr. Mulciber came under the recommendation of an old friend."

"Who would that be, if you do not mind me asking?" Hermione questioned as innocently as she could.

"Mafalda Hopkirk...which I do not understand. I would not think that she would be aligned with such characters," Slughorn said, shaking his head. "Oh well, she probably knows him through the Ministry. I shall be off, I am the host, after all," he said with a smile as he tottered off to another group of wizards.

Hermione stood there biting her lip for a moment, and jumped slightly as she felt someone stand close to her back. "There is a buffet table if you are hungry, Hermione...I do not believe your bottom lip would suffice."

Hermione looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at the tall blond standing behind her. "I thought you a gentlewizard. Isn't it your job to bring me food and drinks?"

Draco held out his arm with a huff, then chuckled when Hermione wound her hand around his forearm. As he escorted her to the table, she leaned in and whispered, "I heard something rather interesting."

"Do tell."

"I will, after we find Harry. He should hear it too." Nodding, he waited for her to place a few items on a plate, then picked up a goblet of pumpkin juice for her. They slowly made their way over to Harry, who was talking to Kingsley.

"Hello again, you two. Enjoying yourselves?" the Minister asked in his deep voice.

"It has certainly proved an interesting night, Kings," Hermione said, glancing around to see who else was nearby. "Interesting company, as well. It appears that you may not be able to trust the recommendations of a 'friend of a friend' any longer. What a pity."

"A pity, indeed," Kingsley said, looking intently at the witch.

"Improper Use…of an invitation, that is. One should be careful to whom they are handed out. You never know if there are imposters."

Harry furrowed his brow and looked at Hermione curiously. After a moment, his brow cleared and he said, "A person would certainly receive a notice over something like that."

"Indeed," Hermione said, smiling.

Draco looked between Harry and Hermione in confusion. She mouthed the word 'later' at him, and he nodded.

The evening grew late, so Hermione invited her friends back to her rooms as they left the party. Once inside, she kicked off her heels and plopped on the couch. "Merlin, I am surprised my feet are still attached! How do some women wear those every day?"

Ginny laughed and picked the shoes up. "I guess you get used to them. These are gorgeous, though."

"I know, this entire outfit was. I do have to say that your mother has exquisite taste, Draco."

"Where do you think I inherited it from?" he asked with a smirk. As he found a chair, he unclipped his cufflinks and removed his cravat. He settled back in his seat and closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the quiet and the scent of Hermione pervading the room.

The young witch had bent over slightly to massage her feet. She lifted her head to ask Draco something, and froze momentarily when she noticed the lines of his throat and the peaceful look on his face. Hermione furrowed her brow when she realized that she had never seen the Slytherin that relaxed before. She shook herself slightly and said, "Did you find out anything, Draco? Or make any contacts?"

He sat up slightly and blinked. "I met a few other prominent wizards. Luckily, they knew and respected my grandfather, so they were quite amiable, and I believe I secured their support. I also learned that Cornelius Vane might be selling company information, so I will have to speak to father about that. Were you successful in your endeavors? I saw you dancing with Blishwick, of all people, and what were you saying about 'friends of friends'?"

"Blishwick wasn't so bad after he stopped drinking," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "and he agreed to help me as long as I helped him."

"Helped him with what, exactly?" Draco said, sitting upright and narrowing his eyes.

"Only this…Ron? Chudley Cannons," she whispered. Her friend immediately brightened.

"They're only the best team ever! What about them? Did I tell you that I'm going to try for them after Hogwarts?" Ron began rambling.

"Mission accomplished," Hermione said with a laugh.

Draco settled and shook his head. "He wants a 'war hero', I take it."

Hermione nodded. "The one thing I did get from Slughorn was about Mulciber. He was invited because he was recommended by Malfalda Hopkirk. She works in the Improper Use offices at the Ministry. She sent Harry a notice right before fifth year for when he cast a Patronus to protect his cousin and himself against Dementors in a Muggle neighborhood. They scheduled a hearing that was bumped up with the intention that Harry would miss it and be expelled. She was also the person that I Polyjuiced myself as when we snuck into the Ministry to find one of the horcruxes."

"Why would she recommend Mulciber, though? They are in two different departments."

"And why would he bring an Umbridge? I didn't even know she had a sister…Merlin," Harry exclaimed, shuddering, "there's two of them. That violates some natural law, doesn't it?"

"Do you think Umbridge is a connection? When I was Polyjuiced as Hopkirk, Dolores called me 'Malfalda' and acted like she knew her well enough…"

"It is quite possible," Draco said, stroking his chin with a finger. "Was not the senior Umbridge on the Wizengamot at one time? "

"Yeah, she was," Harry said, getting up to pace. "Is there something going on here? I mean, is there more to this law getting passed?"

"Maybe…" Hermione said, biting her lip. "Umbridge junior did mention that she thought the Muggleborn Registration Commission should still be around. Do you think that there are those at the Ministry that are still trying something like that, and they're using this law to do it?"

The other Gryffindors pondered this, whilst a certain Slytherin paled and wiped his now-clammy hands on the arms of the chair. "Well, I believe that I shall be off. Thank you for the wonderful evening," Draco said, taking Hermione's hand and bowing over it. His heart skipped a beat as she smiled brightly up at him.

"Thanks for everything tonight, Draco."

"It was my pleasure. Good night," he said softly. He made sure the portrait was closed firmly behind him before he allowed the panic and anger to show on his face. Draco walked briskly to the dungeons and slammed his door behind him when he reached his room. He immediately took out a sheet of parchment and quill and began to write.

_Father,_

_I have just come from Slughorn's party, and some interesting and disturbing information came to light. It appears that there may be a conspiracy, of sorts, surrounding the marriage law, especially concerning anti-Muggleborn sentiment and the Muggleborn Registration Commission. I do not mean to question you, Sir, but if there is any truth to this matter, please tell me that you had nothing to do with it. _

_Your son and servant,_

_Draco_

He called for his owl, Cedwin, who hooted irritably for being dragged away from his nightly hunt, and sent the message off.

Heaving a sigh, he prepared for bed and lay gazing at the ceiling for long hours before finally falling asleep.

The next morning the Gryffindors were all at breakfast chatting when Hermione looked up to scan the Slytherin table. When she didn't see Draco, she chewed her lip and poked at her plate distractedly.

"What's up, 'Mione?" Harry asked, noticing the concern on her face.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing really…Draco's not at breakfast. I wonder if something is wrong…he never misses breakfast."

"And why are you aware of something like that?" Ginny questioned her friend with a smirk on her lips.

Hermione fought to keep the blush from her cheeks. "I am observant," she said defensively.

Ginny rolled her eyes and Harry shook his head. "I'm sure Malfoy is fine. No need to worry about him."

Hermione shrugged and kept glancing over at the other table. Near the end of the meal, Draco finally came through the hall doors and sat down. He looked like he barely got any sleep. Ron noticed Hermione's frown, so he looked over his shoulder.

"See, he's here. Was probably up late with some girl," he muttered, returning to his second plate of eggs and bacon.

Hermione's expression dropped and she fidgeted with the napkin in her lap. When she looked up, she saw Harry and Ginny looking at her curiously. She pasted a grin on her face and forced a chuckle. "Oh, yes, that's probably what it was. I think I'll go to the library; I still have that essay to do for Ancient Runes. See you at lunch."

Ginny frowned as she watched the Head Girl practically bolt from the hall. "I think I'll go to the library too. I have an essay in Potions that's due tomorrow. See you later," she said, dropping a kiss on Harry's cheek.

The Gryffindor girl walked to the library and searched through the aisles before finding Hermione in a far corner, surrounded by books.

"Hey, 'Mione. aRe you alright?"

Hermione jolted and looked up in surprise. She had been so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice anyone approaching her. "Fine, Gin…nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

"Because you don't look like someone set fire to your favorite book and run out of the room over 'nothing', Hermione. Now, tell me what's going on with you."

Hermione threw her quill down on the table and ran a hand over her eyes. "I don't know, Gin. It's just…last night Draco was being so nice…so gentlemanly…and it almost felt like a date…but, I'm not sure about that. When was the last time I went on a date?" she asked with a rueful chuckle. "He's been so different this whole time. I think I'm starting to like him, Gin…and if he was with someone last night, it's obvious he doesn't feel the same way. Story of my life…"

"You can't hold my brother's cluelessness against him…well, maybe you can, but still…even if Ron realized how you felt about him in sixth year, I don't think it would have gone very far. You two have been friends for so long…what if you did hook up and it ruined that? Besides, you and Ron are just too different. You need someone a lot smarter than my brother could ever hope to be to make you happy, and he needs someone who would dote on him and smother him with attention, which you could never do without getting irritated."

"I know…but what if that keeps happening? I like some guy and they just never notice…"

"Be a bit more aggressive with your interest. Show them that you like them; don't just sit around and hope they pick up on it. Boys are clueless, if you haven't noticed. They won't understand something unless it hits them in the face."

"But what if he really was with someone last night? I know we're just starting to be friends and I have no claim on him whatsoever, but I don't think I should maintain an interest in anything more if he's messing around indiscriminately…"

"I don't think you have anything to worry about on that end. You didn't notice how he was looking at you all night…thank Merlin that the boys didn't either," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "You have to love them, but they're both rather over-protective of you."

"He was looking at me? How?" Hermione asked shyly.

Ginny laughed and slung her arm around her friend's shoulders. "Like Harry looks at me sometimes. I think Draco likes you…a lot, and if this was even a couple of months ago, I'd say to slap him in the face and run away, but the Malfoy I saw last night is different from how he used to be. He even tried to hang out with the boys, for Merlin's sake! Just be careful, though…"

Hermione nodded her head. "I have been. It took a while, but I've finally started to trust him a little. It's been difficult to forgive everything he's done, but if he really had no choice for most of it, then I can't really hold it against him. It wouldn't be right or fair."

"Take your time. If he does like you and something comes of it, don't rush it or force it. Get to know him and make sure its something that you want."

Hermione laughed. "How long did it take you to figure things out about Harry?"

"Five seconds," Ginny said with a smile, "but we're not talking about me, we're talking about you and Malfoy. And his parents…Merlin, what would they say about it?"

"His parents!" Hermione gasped, taking out a sheet of parchment. "I forgot to write to Mrs. Malfoy to thank her!"

Ginny shook her head as she watched the Head Girl scribble out a thank-you note and place it back into her bag.

"I'll have to head off to the owlery in a while."

"You said that Mrs. Malfoy made that dress for you?"

"Draco asked her to find one for me because I didn't have the time to get one. She said that she couldn't find anything suitable, so she made one instead. I guess she might be starting up her own clothing design company. She certainly has the talent for it, I think."

"Yes, it was beautiful, and I think the answer to our questions about how his family might take the possibility of you dating him. Sounds like Mrs. Malfoy wouldn't fuss too much about it, if she's doing things like that for you….Lucius might be another story," Ginny said, shivering.

Hermione grimaced. "Well, I really do have to get to my essay…"

"I have one too, actually. Mind if I join you?"

Hermione shook her head and tried to focus on her assignment. They stayed in the library until nearly lunch, then Hermione ran to the owlery to send off her note. With a detour to her rooms so she could drop off her bag, she made her way to the Great Hall and nearly ran into Draco.

"Oh! Hi, Draco…are you feeling alright? I didn't see you at breakfast…"

Draco was taken aback by the concern in her eyes and a bright grin spread across his features. Unfortunately, it only highlighted the circles on his eyes. "Are you ill? Did you see Madame Pomfrey?"

"Calm down, I am fine…just did not get much sleep last night."

"Oh? Any reason why?" she asked hesitantly.

"Had a lot on my mind. Going over what we overheard at the party and things like that," he said, tilting his head when he noticed the relief on her face.

"Oh, that's good…um, not good that you weren't sleeping, but good that… um, you're not sick," she said, stumbling over her words and rambling.

Draco's smile widened as the blush spread over her cheeks. Hermione finally lifted her gaze from her shoes and saw him smiling at her. She immediately frowned. "What?" she asked, defensively.

"You are rather cute when you are flustered," he chuckled, seeing his statement caused even more of the reaction he remarked upon.

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I am not cute…nor am I flustered…"

"And you are cute when you are angry." When she flashed him a glare, Draco shook his head, "You are proving my point. Now, head into lunch and I shall talk with you afterward."

Hermione flounced away. Draco stood there with a smirk on his face that fell as he walked over to the Slytherin table. He had not heard back from his father yet, and he was growing worried. '_What if there is something nefarious going on and he was a part of it? What if word gets out about his involvement? Would Hermione believe that I did not know of it? Would I lose her entirely?_'

He could not taste the food that he was mechanically putting in his mouth. Finally, he heard the screech of Cedwin. As soon as the owl delivered the envelope with his father's handwriting, he stowed the letter in his pocket and went back to his rooms.


End file.
